G o g g l e V i s i o n
by Shinneth
Summary: AU0203 Crossover Hirokazu won a trip to Hawaii, and he's bringing all his friends along to have a blast! Lee, however, meets someone who knows this trip is a fraud...LeekatoHirotaRuriRukazu Totally Discontinued!
1. Day 1: 24 Hours To Live, 6 Hours of A/C

**[Notes:**

**This is just a random fun fanfic I felt like doing this past winter. I stopped doing it, and 5 months later, I brought it back out and did some more of it. Yay! I dunno how far I'll go with this. Just whatever comes to me, I guess. If anyone has a suggestion, feel free to bug me about it. But I won't accept anything Rukato or Leeki (since those couples to me are spew), and I'd kind of like to keep Leekato as it is. But if you want, like, Ryuki or Rukazu, I can probably make plot twists involving that (Ryo isn't even in this yet, though).  Whatever else you have some insane desire for me to do. Hell, I'll probably do an Adventure crossover if asked.**

**Yes, try to ignore the awful Adult Swim puns I made in this story.**

**Anyway…no way in telling how far this will go. But it'll end when it feels like ending. I guess it's also kinda AU. As for ages, decide whatever, since I'm too lazy to set something reasonable and I'd probably contradict their ages later on in the story, anyway. Yaoi and Yuri (specifically, Leekato, Hirota & Ruri) abounds in this story, so if you hate those…uh…shippings, tough cookies. I didn't ask for two tons of Leeki fics when I search for Leekato stuff. **

**And no, I don't have anything against any of the characters in the show. I rather like them all. But I am biased to Jenrya Lee because he's my favorite. So…lah! If I haven't scared you off yet, enjoy!**

**Kudos to Chas from all our insane Tamers-related roleplays which most likely inspired this!]**

_"Do not adjust your set."_

_"It's not your average show…"_

_"Just prepare to view the world…in a new perspective."_

_"A perspective unlike anything you've ever dealt with."_

_"Just settle down…kick back…relax…"_

_"And do NOT run away."_

_"…You're in GoggleVision."_

_"MWAHAHAHAHA! And now, you're—"_

"Katou-san…cut, cut." 

The lights were turned on. "What now? What did I do wrong?" Juri inquired. 

            Takato Matsuda sweatdropped at his former crush's impatience. "I wish you wouldn't randomly add lines to the script…"

"I'm just trying to help!" Juri insisted, "After all, I AM the only one who agreed to do movies with you. Ruki-chan said it was stupid, Hirokazu and Kenta-kun were busy, Lee-kun was asleep…"

            "I'm sure Lee would've done it if he was awake," Takato mused. "I'll ask him later. But please, Juri-san, will you PLEASE cooperate?"

"How long is this going to take? I was actually planning to do something useful today," Juri complained. Then she rose up her puppet, and spoke through it. "Yeah! Juri-chan can't spend all her weekend doing bad movies!"

"Hey, if you hate it THAT much, you can just go now!" shouted Takato, angrily snatching his goggles off the camera lens of the video camera doing the movie shooting. "I'll call Lee again. It's past noon, so he can't STILL be asleep!"

            Juri shrugged and started heading for the door. "You guys are too infatuated with each other to get anything done, anyway," she sweetly pointed out, and opened the door leading out of Takato's room.

"Like you have any room for words," Takato muttered as he put his goggles back over his head. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you. See you tomorrow, Juri?"

            Juri blinked and nodded. "Hai, see you tomorrow." 

            With that, she left. Takato sighed and grabbed a nearby phone and started dialing…

*

"Gee, Jen-kun, that's the first time you've been kicked offline due to someone calling you!"

Jenrya Lee, clearly looking pissed off, remained calm and looked to Terriermon.

            "It happens sometimes. Someone must really want to get to my parents."

Terriermon looked around as the phone continued to ring throughout the house. "But…they're not home."

            "I'm not getting it," Lee announced. "They can always call later when they're actually home. But I haven't even been online long enough to check my mail, so their call can wait."

            "If you say so…" Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's for your parents?"

"No one ever calls me," Lee sighed as he re-connected after the ringing had dissipated.

            "Heeey, that's not true, you know," Terriermon grinned. "There's Tak—"

"Ssh, Terriermon."

            "Nani?" Lee's partner inquired.

Lee slumped over a bit as he checked his new messages. "Over 30 unread mails in the past 18 hours…"

            Terriermon's face brightened. "You have so many friends online, Jen-kun!"

Lee's eyes narrowed. "I think it's all junk mail, Terriermon."

"How can you tell?" asked Terriermon.

            "Well…it's all in the technique. You look at the e-mail addresses, see if they're recognizable, and then look at the title."

"I'm confused," Terriermon admitted.

            Lee shrugged a bit. "Well, a good indication is when the e-mail in question has 'Penis Enlargement' or something ridiculous like that."

This made Terriermon giggle. But he quickly dispersed. "Jeeen…does it NEED to be this hot in here all the time?"

            "Oh, my room's always the hottest one in the entire house," Lee pointed out, nodding to his Wall of Technology right next to him. "It's because all of this stuff requires electricity, which generates a lot of heat. But now that you mention it, it IS kinda hot in here…"

"Haaaaii…?" Terriermon's eyes were sparkling.

"Turn on some fans if you want," Lee said casually as we went to deleting his junk mail.

            Terriermon looked as if he were going to melt. "No air conditioning…?"

"Not unless Okaasan says so," the bluenette replied. "Just be thankful we can get some air circulating, if you can open the window…"

"It's just HOT AIR outside," Terriermon grumbled as he opened the window and proceeded to turn on some fans. 

            "I'll ask okaa about some A/C when I finish up with my mail," Lee promised.

Lee started going through his plethora of new mail. Insurance, Vacation, Insurance…SEE HOT CHICKS FUCKING LIVE ON VIDEO!!

"Ugh," Lee muttered as he deleted that particular one.

Oblivious "Hi"-titled messages which are really a bunch of perverts linking to their webcams, the casual Newsletter From Companies That Claim You Signed Up For Them…

"Having fun?" Terriermon asked as he rejoined his companion. The pleasant sound of whirling fans filled Lee's room.

            "Unbelievable amounts," Lee sarcastically replied. "Looks like I only have one decent mail today."

"What would that be?"

Lee pointed to the address: DigiQueenMakino@digifeminists.com.

            "Ruki never sends mail!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Well, according to the title, Ruki says I only have 16 hours to live."

            "Uh…what?" Terriermon was bewildered. "Oh, it's YOUR week, isn't it?"

Lee nodded. "Makes sense. 'Kazu and Kenta were last week…Takato was the week before, so I guess it's my turn to have my ass kicked this week."

            "I don't get it. How come Ruki feels the need to beat you guys up every week?"

"Eh, she's bored," Lee said. "And she needs something to build her confidence, I guess."

            "You're SURE she just doesn't do it 'cause she likes one of you?" Terriermon questioned.

Lee frowned and waved his hand at his Digimon. "Hello? She's with Katou-san, baka. Besides, I can think of numerous people I'd rather be with than her."

                                    "Liiiiiike?"

Lee frowned and turned the other way. "Oh, like you don't know. Now go away."

            "Yeah right. You can't make me go anywhere."

"You want the A/C on, right?" Lee threatened.

…that was well enough to make Terriermon leave.

Lee wiped his sweaty forehead and turned on the radio next to him.

            "Iiiiit's 2:15 here at WKIL! Our next song goes out to a little Chinese boy who apparently has, er…12 hours, 50 minutes and 19 seconds to live, by Makino Ruki…who hates him!"

Lee grumbled and turned the radio off. "Kami-sama, why hasn't Makino died and gone to hell yet…?"

*

Dial tone.

"Okay, last try!"

"Give it up, Takato. He's glued to the 'net."

"Shut your hatch, Shiota."

Numbers…Numbers….Dialing the Numbers…

"Oh yeah? I don't have to sit here and listen to you, Goggle-Breath!"

Goggle-Breath? DAMMIT! Busy tone **again**…

"Once Kenta-chan's outta the bookstore, you're on your own!"

Takato sighed and hung up the payphone. "Might as well let me tag along; I still can't get ahold of him."

            "Yeah," Shiota Hirokazu accused, "Now that your little hubby's gone off to be a geek, you think you can freshen up with me, huh?"

"You wish," Takato said playfully, "I'm over you, Rooster-Head."

"Yeaaah, you come over here and say that!"

            "Fine, Rooster-Head. But you were never that great of a boyfriend."

"Hah, just ask Kenta! I'm an awesome man, if I do say so myself!" Hirokazu posed, in his own cocky way.

            "Kenta's a drone," said Goggle Boy #3. "Anything you say, he agrees with."

"'Cause I'm always right!" 'Kazu posed again, with a peace sign.

"Whatever, Hirokazu…"

Kenta, carrying a plastic bag, stepped out from the store.

            "About time, koibito!"

Kenta smiled. "Sorry. I couldn't decide between the Gundam-Ripoff or the Tenchi-Ripoff manga. Of course, it was nice and COOL inside, too…"

            "I know what you mean," Hirokazu admitted. "It's hotter than Hades today!"

"Are you guys sure you don't wanna stick around?" Takato pleaded, holding out his video camera, with his goggles over the camera lens. "We can do it in a cooler place if you want!"

            "Is that thing ON?" Kenta snidely remarked.

"Why the hell would we wanna do your dumbass movies, Matsuda? We've got better things to do." Hirokazu was deeply annoyed.

            "It's no big deal, you guys!" Takato assured, his face now behind the camera as he was recording Kenta and Hirokazu at this very second. "I just need you to be in a couple of scenes, and I won't bother you anymore!"

            "Get a life, Takato." 'Kazu complained as he put his hand over the lens. "You're such a dork."

Takato was always prone to panic. "Hey!! You'll smudge the GoggleVision-y experience!"

            "Then point that hideous thing at someone else," Kenta ordered. "We're leaving."

"Not one little scared expression…?"

            "Here's your expression, Matsuda! BIIIIIIIII!"

As if on cue, Hirokazu and Kenta proceeded to raspberry the video camera to oblivion.

"Fine, fine, I get the point!" Takato grumbled as he stepped away from the duo. "I'll find someone! Just watch me!"

            With utter disinterest, the pair had left.

"Ah!" Takato exclaimed, looking the other way. "It's highly unlikely she'll wanna do it, but Ruki would be a GREAT addition to my movie…"

                        And as plain as day, Ruki was leaning against a brick wall in the broad daylight, lazily listening to whatever heavy metal played in her punk-style headphones.

Takato grinned. "Perfect. Ruki's a dead ringer for the monster in my movie…" He tiptoed over to where Ruki was and began to film her.

            After a decent amount of footage and Ruki's final 4 music tracks passed, Ruki woke up from her odd nap to find herself being taped on Takato's begoggled contraption. A scowl formed on her face.

"Uhh…I can explain!"

            "You have fifteen seconds," Ruki growled, turning fully towards Takato. "So fucking impatient. I'm not kicking your ass until next week. Don't RUIN my good schedule, Goggle-Brain."

"I-I-I..I meant no disrespect!!" Takato wailed, immediately on his knees and bowing to Ruki. "I only required your god-like presence for a role in my movie!!"

            Ruki raised an eyebrow. "You're **still** working on that?"

"I wanted to finish SOMETHING this summer," Takato grinned, with sweatdrop.

"And I want to kick some ass," Ruki said, calmly as possible. She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Where's your little boyfriend…? It's his week."

            Takato shrinked back sheepishly. "That's not official, you know!!…But, I haven't really seen him all day…either he's on the internet at home or he's out somewhere…I haven't been able to contact him."

"Oh, he'll show up. I already notified him via radio that it's his week. I didn't DO all that hard work just to hear you say that you don't know where he is."

                        Takato jumped back from Ruki. "I…I honestly haven't a clue! Besides, you always do the radio thing when you can't find somebody that you wanna beat up!"

Ruki's eyes gleamed with evil.

            "Did you…just talk _back_ to me?"

Takato froze in utter fear.

            Ruki sighed. "Ten seconds."

Takato thanked Ruki for her mercifulness, and ran like hell out of the area. The coldhearted girl waited until Takato was out of sight, then resumed lounging against the brick wall.

            Then, a familiar face came walking to Ruki from the other way.

A warm smile made its way to Ruki's mouth. "Ah. Juri-chan!"

*

Lee sneezed. And found himself hitting face-first into his computer monitor.

"…AAAAH!!"

SO COLD!

            Lee had remembered dozing off due to the tantalizing heat wafting in his room. However, it was anything but hot in his room right now. Lee turned his head to find all of the fans still on. He looked further up to an A/C vent to notice it was running as well. 

Terriermon was nowhere to be found.

Lee didn't waste any time. He leapt from his computer chair and dashed downstairs. It was getting colder and colder until-

"TERRIERMON!!"

There he was, wearing sunglasses, on a sofa and drinking pink lemonade with an umbrella-straw. Terriermon had moved many fans to blow in his direction, making the living room, which he resided in, the coldest place in the house. Lee looked suspiciously to the A/C controls, and as he expected, it was cranked up to full blast, on the lowest possible temperature.

Terriermon shrugged. "You made me leave your room with the promise of some A/C. I took that as you wanted me to leave and turn it on!"

            Lee was finding it very hard to keep calm. "I said…not..until..Okaasan…"

"Your parents aren't here yet. But you obviously weren't gonna ask her anytime soon, seeing as she's not here."

            "I could've CALLED her…"

Terriermon shook his head. "Yeah right. That would mean you having to get offline."

Lee gritted his teeth. "That's it!" He pointed to the front door. "Out! Right now!"

            Terriermon took off his sunglasses. "How come?"

"I can't HAVE you here if you're just going to get me grounded! Now leave! Go play with Guilmon or something!"

"Fiiine." Terriermon hopped off from his seat, and carelessly tossed his drink onto the floor. "I can see when I'm not loved. See you around, Jen."

                        Terriermon left quite promptly.

            Lee hit the wall in frustration. 

"Damn him! Now I have to find a way to heat up this place before my parents get home! I'll have to turn up the stupid heater to thaw out the house…"

                        Just then, a little thought-bubble full of dollar-symbols popped above Lee's head.

"Wait…no…while that'll do the job, I'll be miserable and it'll still show up on the heating/cooling bill…it'll be twice as much as it is now…!"

            Lee looked at the fans worriedly as he turned the A/C off. "If only I could get the air circulating OUT of the house.."

                        Then he noticed the windows. Lee smiled.

"That's it! I think I can place the fans backward to propel the cold air to the outdoors!"

            He quickly opened all the windows and placed the fans against the window sill, putting them backwards. Lee couldn't tell the results immediately, but he wiped the sweat off his forehead as he admired his job.

                        "And everyone says I'm a wuss who can't do anything!"

Lee went back to his room to celebrate.

            "…I only have **six** hours to live?! Ruki, you cheapo!"

*

Takato sighed as he walked down the street. He had a bag of baked goods slung over his back, and his begoggled video camera in his free hand. Absolutely _no one_ wanted to help him with his movie. He knew Lee would, but no one even knew where he was.

'I wish he wouldn't be such a geek sometimes…' 

            Takato sadly smiled to himself.

_'Then again, that's one of the things I like about him.'_

"Matsuda."

            Takato instinctively turned to the direction of the voice, dropped his things and went into a defensive pose.

"Who's there?!"

A tall blonde man in a tropical shirt and white shorts, with sunglasses, stepped out from the alleyway. "It's just me, Matsuda."

            "…Oh. It's you, Yamaki."

Yamaki nodded. "It's nice to see you again."

                        Takato looked confused. "Uh…really?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you since the winter. Digimon, and all."

            Takato scratched his head absent-mindedly. "Yeah, we were busy."

Yamaki nodded in agreement.

            "So…uh…you look like you're dressed for the occasion. Where's the suit?"

                        Yamaki smirked. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that stuffy old thing in this heatwave. Actually, I just came back from vacation. In Jamaica."

"Ohh…" Takato tried to look as innocent as possible. "That's, uh…nice…"

            Yamaki held a hand out towards Takato. He was holding something.

"I have candy," Yamaki said with a smile.

            "Uh…" Takato paused for a long while. "That's okay. I've got enough sweets at home…"

"Come on, it's good." The older one persuaded. "I've got more."

            "…Look, it's not personal or anything, but I don't really trust you."

Yamaki looked hurt. "Matsuda, who do you take me for? It's just candy."

            He tried to grab Takato's arm.

"Aah! Hey, let me go!"

            "Hey, it's not like I'll do anything _bad_ to you, Matsuda…"

                        Takato knew he was doomed. So he did the only thing he knew what to do in this situation.

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING ABDUCTED! HE'S GONNA MOLEST ME! WAAAAH!"

            On cue, The Angry Mob came and surrounded Yamaki. As they shouted various swearings and held up their protest posters, Takato squeezed his way to freedom, and for the second time today, ran for his life.

He finally slowed down when he ran a couple of blocks.

            "Geez," Takato muttered, "Who does Yamaki take me for? I'm not that stupid."

However, Takato wasn't yet to get a moment of peace as he tripped and fell on his face against the pavement.

                        "KAMI-SAMA HATES MEEEE!!"

"I think he hates me more," a miserable voice under Takato wailed.

            "Nanda?" Takato lifted his leg to find a very bruised Terriermon underneath. "AH! Terriermon, what're you doing out here?!"

            "Jenrya kicked me out," Terriermon grumbled as he stood up. "Now I'm tryin' to find a place where I won't fry."

"J-Jenrya?!" Takato was shocked. "He's been home all this time?!"

            Terriermon nodded. "Stuck on the computer, he's been. I'm suspecting addiction, myself."

Takato felt offended. "I've been calling him for hours! I only got through once and he didn't even answer!"

            Terriermon blinked. "So it **was** you. Ooh, I knew it was! Won't Jenrya be surprised!"

"He didn't know?" asked Takato.

                        "Nah, lazy baka wouldn't even check the caller ID. He assumed it was for his parents."

Takato sighed in relief. "So why'd he kick you out, dude?"

            "Oh, I just turned on the air conditioning without his permission. Nothing major. Jen just has a stick up his ass today."

            A sweatdrop or two formed on Takato's head. "He knows it's his week, doesn't he…?"

Terriermon solemnly nodded. "So he's been a bit edgy. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Unless…"

                        Takato looked confused. "Unless?"

"You're gonna…you know…_confess_ to him…"

            Takato blushed, but still feigned innocence. "D-dunno what you're talking about…"

The Digimon grinned. "He likes you, y'know."

                        "Well, I like him too…I like lots of people!"

"Jenrya like-_likes­ _you, dumbass!" Terriermon shouted. "And Guilmon told me you like-like Jenrya!"

Takato didn't look like he believed it. "_Guilmon_ told you this? Since when do you trust Guilmon?"

            Terriermon shrugged. "He's around you more than anyone besides Jen. I'm sure you confess all kinds of things to Guilmon since he told me that **you** think he's a retarded dinosaur who can't do anything or make an impact on the world."

                        Takato bluend in the face.

"So I guess it was no big deal to tell Guilmon that you're in love with my Tamer, since, oh, you know, he's so dumb that it'll NEVER occur to him to tell anyone else."

Takato laughed half-heartedly. "I…must say, I'm amazed he used that much brainpower…"

            Terriermon jumped onto Takato's head. "Don't change the subject. Follow me back to Jen's place! You guys can…confess there."

The poor boy looked extremely scared. "You want me to do it THERE…?"

"Why not? His parents won't be home for a while." The Digimon explained. "Besides, it's about time you two let it all out. I mean, Katou and Makino found each other without their DIGIMON leading them by the nose, 'Kazu and Kenta have been sucking face for months now…you're the only two left!"

            Takato sighed. "I guess so…I can't believe YOU know all this."

"Moumantai," Terriermon said with a wink. "Come on!"

*

"You..said he was home, right?"

            Terriermon looked aghast. "You think I'm lying?! Of course he's home!"

"He's not answering the door…"

"For the love of Kami! If he won't pick up the phone today, what makes you gonna think he's gonna get the door?! Just open the door, Takato!"

            "All right," Takato said as he reluctantly opened the door and entered. "I just don't feel right barging in like this."

"He'll excuse you for ANYTHING," Terriermon said as he fancily waltzed himself in.  "Jen had better ordered some pizza. Or something. I'm starving!"

Takato looked around the living room and the kitchen, noting all of the backwardly-placed fans on all the windows. "It feels nice, at least…"

            "You shoulda been here when the A/C was still on." Terriermon walked towards Lee's room. "Still…funny. I thought for sure he'd heard us come in."

"He's not in his room?" Takato was disappointed. "Have you tried calling for him?"

"Pssh, where could he be possibly hiding?" Terriermon questioned. He snooped around his partner's room. "Jeeeen, you've got like 6 people instant-messaging you because you forgot to put the Away notice agaaaain…"

Takato was making his way to his best friend's room, when all of a sudden, a door from the side opened, with trails of steam pouring out from the cracks. Takato immediately froze in place as we watched the door open wider and wider…

….nothing was in the steamy bathroom.

Takato was mesmerized. "Uhh…"

"TAKATO-SAN!!"

Takato fell over completely, then sat up to find Lee, dripping wet, right behind him, wearing nothing but a damp towel around his waist. 

            "L-L-…Lee-san! What're you doing over there?!"

Lee had his hands around his hips. "I think that question should go to you."

"Uh…I've…kinda…been trying to get to you all day?"

            Lee softened a bit. "Nani?"

"I've been calling for hours and hours!" Takato complained. "I thought you'd agree to do my movie today…"

It all fell on Lee like a ton of bricks. "….oh. I…I didn't remember…"

            Takato looked heartbroken. "You forgot…?"

"In a manner of speaking, well…er…yeah." Lee held out a hand to help Takato up. "I apologize, Takato. I haven't really been thinking today."

            "I shouldn't be so hard on you," Takato explained as he was lifted up. "I know this week is your…week of torture. You must've had that distracting you."

Lee smiled warmly. "It's really sweet of you to make excuses for me, but it isn't necessary." He started to walk past Takato and back into the bathroom. Takato nearly started to follow him, but reality pulled him back to just sticking around the doorway.

            "You're not looking, are you?"

Takato immediately fixed his gaze elsewhere. "Nope! Go ahead!" 

The thing is, he was really looking at his still-begoggled video camera. His goggle lens was easily reflecting whatever went on in Lee's bathroom. Poor Takato hated how impossible it was to hold back his inner pervert.

            Lee stepped into the shower, yet the conversation resumed. 

"So, no one else would help you do your movie?" Lee inquired. 

                        "No…" Takato sighed. "Juri did, temporarily. And I managed to catch some footage of Ruki when she wasn't watching, but that's about it."

"Gomen, Takato," Lee apologized again. "I wish I was there."

Takato shrugged. "It's not too late to start. …Um, Lee, what WERE you doing out the shower?"

            "Returning some shampoo I borrowed from my parents' shower. I was out."

Takato nodded. "Hai, you've got a big family, those shampoo bottles must go by awful fast…"

"Actually, I think it was Shuichon who used it up this time. On Terriermon."

            Cue sweatdrop on Takato. "Yeah, that sounds like her…"

A period of silence.

"How come you kicked Terriermon out, Lee-kun?"

            "Is he back in here?!"

Takato looked uncomfortable. "Uhh..yeah…I let him in. You want me to put him back out?"

            "Is he messing with the A/C?"

Takato looked towards the temperature settings control box across from him. "Nope. He's just in your room."

            "Good. …He'll only just harass my friends online, then…"

Takato slumped over for a moment and tried to think of a new topic.

            "Yeah, um…he seemed pretty tame when I ran into him outside. We actually held a conversation."

"Mmm," Lee concurred, "Terriermon's a blabbermouth. He does anything to start talking."

                        "Well, I don't think he was talking to me for the sake of talking…"

This made Lee poke his head out from the shower curtains. "What're you saying?"

            Takato turned to Lee's general direction and pointed back to his friend's room.

"He said stuff about me 'confessing'. Stuff like my emotions. He said you had problems expressing your feelings too."

                        Lee found himself blushing immediately. "_I_ have that kind of trouble, he said?"

"That's what he said," said Takato.

                                    Lee paused for a moment, then went fully back behind the shower curtains. 

"Terriermon doesn't know anything," he said quickly. "I'm fine."

Takato started looking away. "You don't really need to deny anything, Lee-kun. I mean, it's kinda obvious that…"

            Lee partially came out from the curtains again. "That _what_?"

Takato grinned and blushed. "Well…y'know."

            "No, I **don't** know."

Takato took a step forward towards the shower. "Do you know now?"

            Lee shrunk back slightly beyond the curtains. "No…"

Another step. "Now?"

            Lee completely went behind the curtains. "No!"

"Hmm…" Takato leaned back and stretched his right leg forward to make a big step in Lee's direction. "How about now?"

            Lee slowly emerged from the curtains again, blushing furiously. "Uh-uh."

Takato rolled his eyes. "Geez. Stubborn, we are." Takato walked over to Lee until he was inches away from his face.

            "A-ah…" Lee was shrinking back, covering his face in embarrassment. "Taka…"

Takato smirked. "I think you know." He brushed his unruly hair back and looked directly into Lee's soft gray eyes. 

            Lee sweatdropped and attempted to not look back into Takato's crimson globes of perfection. 

"Promise not to freak out, push me against the sink, and cause me to crack my skull open on your hard floor?"

                        Lee almost thudded right there. Not exactly the most romantic thing to say before…

"Hai, hai," Lee agreed. He was trying to stay as calm as possible, but was still shaking all over.

            As fast as he could, Takato moved in to give Lee a brief peck on the lips, before swiftly pulling back in case of a violent reaction.

                        But much to Takato's amazement, Lee did nothing of the sort, and more or less looked amazed. Amazed and awakened.

"Eheh…" Takato played with his hair as he waited for Lee's response. "You're okay, right…?"

            At that instance, Lee grabbed Takato and pulled his crush right against him and ensued in what became a wild make-out session.

*

Kenta sighed. "One thing I hate about this season. I might as well be perpetually blind!" 

            "Wish I could suggest contacts for ya," Hirokazu said. "But you just look too damn cute in glasses!"

Kenta groaned in frustration as he took off his fogged-over glasses. "Well for me, comfort comes before beauty! I HATE HUMIDITY!"

                        "I heard contacts will fog over anyway," Juri explained. "Which sounds kinda icky."

She brought up her puppet, which she brought to life with her ventriloquist gift. "Arf! Juri-chan hates it when eyes become like glass windows!"

"Excuse me for being legally blind…" Kenta muttered. 

            "Will you guys kindly can it?" the Digimon Queen commanded, standing high and mighty over the two boys sat on the bench. "I got tired of kicking your ass the other day ago. I don't feel like having that interest rejuvenated when I've got another ass ripe for kicking."

"Just keep your panties on, Ruki," 'Kazu lazily advised. "He'll come. I'm sure he and Takato are doing some naughty thing…"

            "They're not official yet!" Juri exclaimed. "Takato-kun and Lee-kun are too shy to admit it!" she said via puppet.

"They're so gushy and gross," Ruki snidely remarked. "Can't believe I had to work with them for as long as I did."

                        "Can't believe I went out with Takato as long as I did," Hirokazu muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"I kick his ass in being a boyfriend," Kenta said confidently, but mostly to himself. "Takato sucks."

                                    "He sure does, Kenta-chan!" Hirokazu said with a smile.

"Ugh, gag me," Ruki growled. "Remind me why we're out here again…"

            "C'mon, Ruki-chan!" Juri said through her puppet. "Takato-kun and Lee-kun need as much of a break as we do!"

            "Our Digimon are such a bother…" Hirokazu complained. "It'll be nice to get away from them for a while."

"I'm still bringing Renamon," Ruki insisted. "I'll need my personal slave if Takato and Lee really DID get together."

            "Just don't let her touch my stash…"

"'Kazu, what the hell are you talking about…?"

                        Hirokazu grinned. "Heheh, my mu_stache_." He pulled up a fake mustache.

Ruki formed a shaking fist. "I hate you, Rooster-Head."

*

"Nice to see you boys patched things up," Terriermon announced happily, but he wasn't even looking at the pair emerging from the shower. He was still busily messing up whatever Lee was in on his computer.

            "Such an understatement," Takato said, smiling happily. Down to his waist, Takato was completely soaked, still with all his clothes on.

"Have a nice shower?"

            "Terriermon," Lee nagged, "We did nothing bad in the shower! We're NOT 'Kazu, okay?"

"Sure, sure, whatever."

            "Whatcha doing with Lee-chan's work, Terriermon?" Takato asked as he looked over as the little Digimon's progress.

            Lee leaned over Takato to get a clear view of what he was seeing. 

"What site is tha-…The Anarchist's Cookbook?! TERRIERMON!!"

            "Jen-kun, I think you have visitors," Terriermon said loudly, obviously avoiding the topic.

Takato looked outside of Lee's window. "He's right, Lee-chan. Looks like the guys."

                        "Great, is Ruki there…?"

Takato squinted. "…maybe. But I can't verify. But you'd better not keep them waiting."

            "Just wonderful," Lee muttered as he walked to his closet. "I'd better find an attire fitting for being CREAMED."

Takato winked suggestively. "I'll heal you later, if you want."

            Lee flushed bright red again. "Taka-chan…"

*

"Speak of the devil!" Hirokazu announced, standing up with his hands in his pockets. "China Boy emerges!"

            "What took you so long?!" Ruki demanded, punching her fists together.

Lee, with Takato tagging closely along, crossed the street to the bench where their friends resided. 

            "I was taking a shower," Lee answered coldly. "Now what're you all doing sitting in front of my residence at sunset? That's a little freaky, you know."

                        "Just a feeling," Juri explained. "But we just knew you were occupied." She pointed to Takato with her puppet-hand.

The others did a doubletake as they looked at Takato, who was still noticeably damp.

            "Holy shit!" Hirokazu hollered. "I didn't think you guys had the guts to DO that!!"

"H-how could they catch up with us so quickly?!" Kenta shouted. "That's just not possible!"

            Takato looked up in anxiety. "For Kami's sake, we didn't DO anything in the shower…"

"ANYTHING? Give me a break." 'Kazu was not convinced. "Doesn't look like you didn't do anything."

            "Dammit, 'Kazu! All we did was make out! …for a long time, but still! That was it!"

"So you two ARE a thing now!" Juri said with excitement. "That's so cool!"

"So all six of us are happily in love, goody good good…" Ruki sarcastically said, walking over to Lee. "You're out of time to be alive. You are to die now."

            Lee was not amused. "Just get this over with."

"GLADLY!"

Takato tried his best to ignore the punches and kicks Ruki was dealing on his boyfriend.

            "So…uh…why ARE you guys standing out here?"

"Well, 'Kazu just won a contest that includes a paid vacation as grand prize!" Kenta piped up. "We get our own vehicles and everything! The rules said he could bring five people along, so who better than us five?"

"No kidding!" Takato said in disbelief. "So 'Kazu, you're taking all of us? Including Ruki?"

            Hirokazu sighed. "Juri said she wouldn't come if Ruki wasn't invited."

"Don't worry, she won't be kicking anyone's ass on this trip," Juri assured. "Unless she's provoked."

Takato's eyes were sparkling. "That totally sounds like a blast, guys! But what about our Digimon…?"

            "Screw them!" 'Kazu lazily replied. "They can do fine without us for a few weeks, the dummies. This is OUR vacation, and no one's gonna fuck it up!"

                        "Awesome!" Takato beamed. "I can get some awesome scenery in for my movie!"

"Takato, really…!" Juri groaned. 

            "You're not allowed to bring the video camera," Kenta ordered. "If you do, we'll kill you."

Takato slumped. "You guys are no fun at all, you know that?!"

            "You're still coming, right?" Hirokazu asked.

"Sure, sure," confirmed Takato. "I'm sure Lee would love to come too…ne, Lee-chan?"

"Ha-hai…!" Lee's broken voice sputtered before he screamed in pain again.

"And since we're getting our own vehicles, you know what that means…?" Hirokazu asked.

            "What's that?" Juri questioned curiously.

"ROADTRIP!!"

[To Be Continued…I Guess…]


	2. Day 2: On The Road (Again)

**[Notes:**

**This part actually kinda sucks. Not much happening plot-wise. Just the Point A To Point B-type of chapter. But I guess it's a little required so the fun stuff will make more sense. I tried to tone down on the nasty sarcasm halfway through because it was beginning to disturb me. ^^; And before you ask, no, I don't know what possessed me to parody a Brave Little Toaster song. What's scarier is that I have two other songs from the same movie that would be fit to parody this later on…eee…**

**Actually, I sorta lied last time. I don't really like Guilmon or Gaurdromon. Probably why I regard them so badly! Oh well. They won't be in the story that much after their little cameo here. Whoo.**

**The next part will hopefully be more happy and fun! Yay!]**

"Shiota Hirokazu! Notorious loose cannon cop who DOESN'T play by the rules! Watch him in his newest stunt! Beating the forces of evil in his trek to—"

_"MATSUDA! Didn't I tell you not to bring that piece of junk on the trip?!"_

_"Uhh…I forgot?"_

_"Likely story. Well, too late to do much about it now. Throw it in the trunk. Kenta has shotgun, before you start claiming seats."_

_"Aww…"_

Takato obediently put his video camera in the trunk of the car. He was thankful he could at LEAST take it along…

            "Kakkoi ne!" Hirokazu chirped as he hugged the van he was given as a prize. It was dark green and could well enough hold everyone coming along for the trip.

"That's a damn awesome car," Takato commented. "What kinda contest did you win, man?"

            "That's for me to know and you to wonder and angst about!" 'Kazu said matter-of-factly. 

"Thanks a lot…" Takato sighed and leaned against the van. "I guess it's not important. We ARE spending a good while in another country…"

                        "Hawaii's gonna be a blast," Kenta said as he finished loading his belongings in the trunk. "Assuming nothing happens while we fly over there."

"You're just paranoid, Geek-O-Nerd," Ruki explained. "I won't let anything fuck up this vacation."

"Good to know you're working for all of us for once," Lee said as he started loading his things into the trunk.

            Lee suddenly crumbled forward into the trunk as a sharp wave of pain struck him from behind.

Ruki had kicked him bold and squarely in the behind. "That's just one for the road," she confirmed.

Juri started dragging the cooler to the back seats. "Is that everything?"

            Hirokazu started counting by his fingers. "Hmm…I think so. Anyone else forgot something they wanna pack?"

Ruki held up a finger. "I'll check." She folded her arms and looked up into the clear sky. "Renamon?"

                        "Right here," the vertically-unchallenged Digimon replied, suddenly appearing on top of the van.

"Good," her Tamer approved. "Just stay there until I say you can move."

                                    "Affirmative," Renamon complied. She then disappeared.

"How…uh, obedient," Hirokazu remarked sarcastically.

                        "She's still there, knucklehead," Ruki interjected. "You just can't see her."

            "How come?" Kenta asked.

"Because you're a knave," answered the tomboy, as she climbed into the car.

            "All right, Makino's got the right idea, let's not waste anymore time and get rollin'!" 'Kazu exclaimed.

As Hirokazu started to enter the driver's seat, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The visored one turned around to find…

Lee.

"Are you seriously gonna drive us all the way to the airport?" was what he immediately asked.

            "It's my car, bozo," Hirokazu argued. "It's mine, so I'm driving it."

"When's the last time you got a ticket?" Lee asked. "Are you even legal to drive?"

"It's fine, dork," 'Kazu insisted. "I'll be legal in a few days, so no biggie."

            Without another word, Lee pulled Hirokazu away from the driver's seat and sat in it himself.

"Ay!! Lee, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

                        "I don't trust you getting us to the airport in one piece," Lee calmly explained. "So I'll do it."

"You BASTARD!" 'Kazu was outraged. "It's MY car! If I wanna wreck it, I'm gonna! And if I'm gonna get tickets with it, I can! It's _my fucking car!_"

            "Shiota, shut up and get back here," Ruki ordered. "I'm not going on this vacation if you're plotting to kill us all before we get in the damn plane."

"And if Ruki doesn't go, I won't go," concurred Juri.

                        "They've got a point," admitted Takato. "I don't feel safe with you driving us, 'Kazu."

"I told you not to act like this before we left!" nagged Kenta. "Now it got you into trouble. Lick your wounds and sit with me," he said as he moved from the front seat and into the very back. "At least you won't have to focus entirely on the road." Kenta ended his sentence with a suggestive wink.

            "All right," 'Kazu gave in. "You convinced me, I'm surrendering…" He trudged to the back of the van and sat with Kenta, where upon then, forgot about his sadness.

                        "Takato," Lee said with a smile. "You can sit with me, now."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he claimed the shotgun seat. "I love how you negotiate things, Lee-chan…" 

            Lee smiled and blushed, which he embarrassingly tried to hide. "Please, don't do this to me when I start driving.."

"Speaking of starting, hurry up and start!" Hirokazu demanded. "Before I take my throne back, you Chinese piece of crap!"

            "Is everyone ready in there?" Lee called back, ignoring 'Kazu.

Everyone gave their shout of acknowledgement.

            "Excellent!"

*

"Are we—"

            "NO, Kenta. Shut up!"

"How far are we…?"

            "Not THAT far. Just give me another 20 minutes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

            Lee growled. "'Kazu, I advise you get Kenta under control. Before I STOP THIS CAR AND MURDER HIM."

Hirokazu scoffed. "I know you'd never do that. It's against your moral code and all that shit."

            "I'll get Ruki to do it," Lee shot back.

"You can't get Ruki to do crap," Hirokazu challenged. "She hates you more than all of us."

                        Hearing her name, Ruki instinctively turned around to the back where Hirokazu and Kenta were, as she formed a threatening fist.

            "I'm just _now_ beginning to hate you guys a little more," she spat. "So you'd best be quiet until we actually GET there."

Kenta and Hirokazu both nodded and obeyed, and remained silent the rest of the trip.

*

The Tamers had successfully made it to the Airport, and had gotten their tickets. They were all carrying their luggage to the checkout station just ahead, with a reasonable amount of time to spare. Ruki had earlier ordered Renamon off the car when they parked, and requested she travel with them throughout the airport until they lifted off.

            It was when they were halfway to the checking point, that something had occurred to Ruki.

"Hey…" she said, in her usual unsure voice when she asked something. "How fast do planes fly?"

            Juri shrugged. No one else answered.

Ruki narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." She grabbed Kenta's shirt and lifted him up. "I **WANT** to know how fast planes fly, and I'll know, before we ever reach the checkpoint."

                        "Heeey! I don't know anything about planes!!" Kenta wailed. "Put me down!"

"LIAR!" Ruki shouted, loud enough to catch attention of the people of the entire vicinity. "Tell me!"

            "Ease off, Makino!" Hirokazu shouted. "He doesn't know, and I know him better than anyone!"

"Well, I know YOU'RE too stupid to know," Ruki grumbled as she threw Kenta down.

"Why do you need to know, anyway?" asked Takato.

            Ruki gestured to her digimon which she had been carrying over with her other arm.

"I need to know if it travels too fast for Renamon to stay on."

                        Lee rolled his eyes. "Well, that's a little obvious."

"You think so?" Ruki asked deviously. "All right, dork, how fast is this plane gonna go?"

            Lee blinked, then thought for a little bit. Only to decide to just randomly make something up.

"Uh…a million miles an hour."

                        Ruki looked down. "Renamon?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Renamon informed. "If it does go that fast."

            "Hmm," Ruki looked suspiciously to Lee again. "And you ARE telling the truth, are you not?"

"Sure, Ruki," nodded Lee. "Whatever."

"…so what're we gonna do about Renamon, guys?" Juri inquired.

            "Well," Kenta figured. "The logical solution is that Renamon travels with us…uh, inside the plane."

"You mean in with us, on the PASSENGER SEATS?" Takato cried. "We can't do that!"

                        "Yeah, security would never let her through," Hirokazu pointed out.

"She could travel in the luggage," suggested Lee.

            "Don't even think about stuffing me in an airless bag of hell," Renamon warned.

"Security would still catch her when we reach luggage inspection," Juri said with a sigh.

                        "Dammit, Ruki!" 'Kazu cried in frustration. "Why'd you have to go and complicate this trip?!"

"Oh, quit your whining," Ruki muttered. "Here's what we'll do." She pulled out what oddly resembled a giant bodybag. "I had a feeling this kind of situation would happen."

            "Ruki-sama…" Renamon whispered, noting the bag.

"Hush," Ruki ordered the digimon. "It has built-in air vents and some stuff for you to amuse yourself with. You'll be fine."

                        "Uhh…there's still inspection, Ruki," Takato reminded.

"So?" Ruki looked down to Renamon again. "She can teleport, doofus. She'll be in the bag, and when the bag goes through the scanner, she'll disappear from the bag and appear back in when it comes out."

            "That sounds really fast-paced and easily screw-uppable," Takato commented.

"It's all I have," Ruki countered. "And I refuse to leave Renamon here. So it's the plan we execute."

                        "Well…uh, go for it, Ruki," Takato unenthusiastically encouraged.

Ruki nodded and looked to Renamon. "Please trust me. It won't be that bad."

            "I'll obey you anyway," Renamon said. "It's what I'm supposed to do."

"Yeah, I know," Ruki said as she stuffed Renamon in the bag. "Now listen. You stay as stiff as possible in this bag. If they find out you're alive, we're in trouble. But I don't want you to move from this bag until you hear me saying your name. Understand?"

                        "Perfectly," her partner replied as she was fully sealed into the bag.

"And when I snap," Ruki continued. "My fingers, that is, you teleport right back in. And try to not move when you're doing that, too. Think you can pull it off?"

            "Of course, Ruki," came Renamon's muffled voice from the bag.

"That's the spirit any worthy digimon of mine should have," Ruki said proudly, and carefully slung the bag over her shoulder.

"All set, then? Let's make our way through!" shouted 'Kazu as the approached the luggage inspection.

*

            "Rats, these damned metal detectors," muttered Kenta, taking off his watch. "I always hate this part of the airport."

                        "What, are you hiding something?" Juri joked with a giggle.

"Of course not!" Kenta exclaimed, emptying out his pockets. "It's just that I'm—"

            "A paranoid-delusional," Ruki interrupted, as if she were trying to finish his sentence.

"Oi, Makino," 'Kazu groaned. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass my boyfriend…?"

                        "Would you prefer I harass you?" Ruki asked, getting into Hirokazu's face.

Hirokazu held up his hands defensively and sweatdropped. "Eheheh, I guess I might as well take one for the team..!"

            "Moron," Ruki said sullenly, as she took off her belt and her steel-toed shoes.

Everyone eventually made it past the inspection. As Ruki went through, she noticed the Renamon-Bag being put on the conveyor belt.

            Ruki remained where she stood until she saw the first bit of the bag go inside the curtains.

"Renamon," she whispered.

            The others watched closely as the body of the bodybag (sorry) was being scanned. A few trinkets here and there, as planned by Ruki so as not to have a suspiciously empty bag. But no living animal was seen inside of the bag.

"Not a lot in there, for such a big bag," the security guard noted.

            "Uh…yeah," Ruki said indifferently. "It's just some good luck trinkets I brought with me."

"So, are you gonna move, or are you gonna hold up the line?" the guard asked, pointing to the line of people behind Ruki.

                        "Keep your pants on," Ruki muttered as she slowly walked through. "I'll be out in a snap."

To emphasize her words, Ruki held up a hand in the air and snapped her fingers once. With that, she was on the other side, and put her belt back on, as well as her shoes.

            "So, did it work?" Juri whispered.

Ruki gave a nod of approval as she watched her bag come out from the curtains. She grabbed it and walked away with the others.

*

It was a bright, sunny day. Over the International Dateline, the plane containing the Tamers crossed. Takato occasionally made sketches of the scenery he was viewing, but spent his time sleeping in the most part. Lee and Juri occupied themselves with magazines. Ruki made use of her time writing in her journal, whilst Hirokazu and Kenta either flirted or played pranks on the passengers sitting around them.

In a matter of time, though, Lee was beginning to notice they were passing over some islands, and just then came an announcement over the intercom that they were approaching the destination very soon.

"Hey, Takato," Lee whispered to his best friend. "Wake up, we're almost here."

            Takato yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm starving, Lee-chan."

Lee sweatdropped. "Not my fault you hate peanuts, Takato-chan."

                        Takato nodded and sat up straight. "I guess. But I'd like some real food so— hey, we're flying over islands now! Cool!"

Lee nodded and leaned back, trying to give Takato a fair view of the window seat. "Pretty, isn't it?"

            Takato leaned over Lee and pressed his face against the window. "This…is…AWESOME!"

Lee sweatdropped again and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Takato."

                        "Hey! Guys!" Takato shouted to his other friends. "We're flying over the islands! Cool, no?"

"Glad you realized that, Goggle-Head," Ruki said with disinterest as she was reading. "We noticed 10 minutes ago."

            Juri grinned and brought her puppet up. "You're not seasick, are you, Takato-chan?" 

Takato rolled his eyes. "As if, Juri. I don't wear these goggles for no apparent reason!"

                        "Which is nice for a change, I guess," Hirokazu mentioned as he was also reading. "Those other guys never used their goggles…"

"Well, you never use your visor," Lee pointed out. "So what's the point in that?"

            "Hey buddy, you don't USE visors," 'Kazu defended. "They're just stylish. And anyway, it ensures none of you confuse me with Ryo."

                        "Too bad Ryo couldn't come," Lee sighed.

"I have a feeling we'll run into him anyway," Kenta mused. "It just feels like a situation where he'd show up for no apparent reason."

"It'd be nice to see him again!" Juri exclaimed. "Ne, Ruki-chan?" She playfully elbowed her companion.

            "Sure, whatever," Ruki said, her eyes not leaving the magazine she read.

"We'd all be like one big happy family," Takato said dreamily, looking back out into the window.

                        "Takato?"

"Yeah, 'Kazu?"

            "Never say that in my presence again. I'll be forced to smack you."

"Uh…hai."

*

The Tamers started looking around for Renamon as they loaded off the plane. They couldn't spot her through the windows, so they all kept a close eye for her when they reached the airport building.

            "Ah, there she is!" Takato announced, pointing to a cart which was carrying the luggage to the pick-up area of the airport.

Everyone looked in Takato's direction and surely enough, there was Renamon, hanging from the back of the vehicle.

            Ruki smiled when she saw Renamon sneak her way into her proper hiding place, then be loaded inside the airport along with all the other luggage.

"Well," said Hirokazu. "Let's go get her and the rest of our stuff!"

The group immediately headed to the wing of the airport containing their luggage.

            "So, 'Kazu," started Takato. "After we get all this, where are we off to?"

Hirokazu smiled. "Well, first thing we do is get my new car rented. According to what the contest said, I'd have vehicles supporting me for the entire vacation, so I SHOULD also have a spare car waiting for us at our hotel. But we still need a car to get to the hotel, so I gotta rent one. Which is no biggie, considering I've got a million or so bucks to blow on this vacation."

                        Takato effectively blinked. "Dude."

            "Heheh, yeah. But," Hirokazu said seriously. "I think it's too late to be doing much today. We may just hit the hotel and turn in for the night, and we'll start plotting out our fun before we go to bed. Now, I RECALL that contest mentioning supplying me with things like boats and crap that we can have fun on the beach with! So the beach is our first destination, and we'll definitely be going back there off-and-on."

            "Makes sense," commented Lee, who was also listening in.

Hirokazu winked. "See, I plan ahead! Anyway, I've heard of the most awesome joints and theme parks around this area, and there's crazy stuff like volcanoes in this area, so we're gonna definitely take a gander at that. Whatever you guys feel like doing first. I'll get a list of our options when we reach the hotel, so we'll just let everything come together then! Okay?"

            "Just don't screw this up," warned Ruki. "I don't think I need to say what horrible things I could do to you."

Hirokazu bluened a bit. "This is 100% flawless, Ruki! Believe you me! This vacation will be PERFECT!"

                        "Hey!" shouted Juri. "I think I see Renamon!"

*

Everyone was seated in a new car; the car Hirokazu rented. Only this time, Hirokazu was actually driving it. He managed to get lucky enough to beat Lee to the driver's seat.

"You PROMISE you won't kill us, 'Kazu?" pleaded Takato.

            "Quit bein' a baby, Matsuda!" growled 'Kazu. "It may be hard for you to comprehend, but I CAN drive well when I need to!"

                        "Everyone, just give Hirokazu a little faith!" Kenta requested. "Look, I'M in the car! You think he's gonna kill me?"

Everyone sighed and gave up in favor of Kenta.

Hirokazu started the silver van up, and pulled out of the airport parking lot. Kenta, in the shotgun seat, of course, was focusing on resetting his watch.

            "Hey," he called to the backseat riders. "If anyone else has a watch on them, you'd better change it, since we're in a new timezone and junk."

On cue, Lee, Takato and Ruki started setting their watching according to the clock on the van.

            "Better not forget, today's actually _yesterday_," added 'Kazu. "Well, in a few hours it'll be today, but for now just remember it's yesterday."

                        Everyone in the backseat was rendered massively sweatdropping.

"Uh…what?" Juri meekly asked.

                                    "Imagine we're reliving Friday all over again in a matter of hours, Juri," said Kenta.

"Oh…okay."

            "I'll have to admit," said Takato. "This is the first time I've seen you legitimately drive, Hirokazu!"

"Hah," 'Kazu scoffed. "You haven't even SEEN what I can do yet."

                        "'Kazu-chan…" Kenta growled. "No tricks. We don't wanna be lost out here!"

"Relax," said 'Kazu, waving a hand at Kenta. "I should have a map somewhere in the back. Speaking of which, I could actually use that about now. Can you guys look for that and give it to me…?"

"It's right here, 'Kazu." said Takato, holding the folded map out.

            "Okay. Actually, can you give it to Kenta? It's probably a good idea to keep my eyes on the road."

"For once," Ruki muttered.

            "Up to you now, Kenta," Takato chirped as he handed his friend the map. "Don't get us lost!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenta yapped, ignoring Takato's belittling of him. He took the map and started looking at it.

                        "You didn't get us some cheap hotel, did you, Hirokazu?" asked Lee.

"Hilton Resort, my friend. Hilton is what I got us."

            "Whoa!" went everyone, especially Ruki.

"I take back what I said, 'Kazu!" panicked Lee, who was utterly amazed at 'Kazu's good taste in hotels. "Thanks!"

Hirokazu smirked. "See, don't you guys just love me right now?"

            Everyone except 'Kazu and Kenta started looking out of the window, for they were entering town.

"…You've still got a ways to go," Ruki said flatly. "This town looks like a dump."

            "It's the closest town to where all the fun stuff is!" 'Kazu insisted.

"You'd better be right," Juri said apprehensively.

                        "I'll admit, I have seen better towns," commented Takato as he gazed at the surroundings. 

"I guess we're in the poverty-stricken side of town," guessed Kenta as he adjusted his glasses, peering into the map. "This place is actually pretty big, and I'm betting there's lots of poor people in Hawaii. 'Kazu-chan, turn left on the next street and I think it'll directly bring us to where we need to go."

"I think I can see the beach way back there," said Juri, who was kneeling backwards in her seat, looking out the back window. "What a beautiful sunset…"

            "Do we get a beach-view from our room?" asked Lee.

"Oh yeah," Hirokazu replied happily. "I got the best damn room in the whole place. They treat a contest-winner quite well, ne?"

            "I hope this is actually as good as you advertise," advised Ruki. "I do so _loathe_ it when false advertisers have the privilege of _living_."

Hirokazu gulped. "Ruki, I'm SURE you'll find yourself pleased with what I have in store for you guys. Hell, there's a bar in the hotel at the bottom floor!"

                        Takato blinked. "Holy crap, 'Kazu. How much of this is a fib, now?"

"S'all true, and I lie not," promised 'Kazu. "Just have a little patience, guys! You'll be wishing you had more faith in the great Shiota!"

            "Maybe if you didn't lie so much to start with," commented Lee. "Something stinks about how this vacation works."

                        "I agree," Takato concurred. "I feel strange vibes…"

"W…what do you feel?" Juri asked.

            Takato looked to Juri uncomfortably. "Like…something bad's gonna happen…"

POP!

                        Hirokazu freaked out. "What the…?!"

The car was gradually moving slower and slower…

            "What's going on…?" Kenta asked, frightened.

Lee was looking around in all directions. "I'm no mechanic, but…it sounds like something busted in the car…"

            "What?!" 'Kazu screamed, outraged. "No..way! I won't let this happen to us!"

"Great," grumbled Ruki. "I don't know who to blame; Hirokazu for getting such a cheap car, or Takato for jinxing us."

            "This is NOT a cheap car!" Hirokazu growled. "So blame Takato! I swear all I'm doing is just driving!"

"Come on," urged Juri. "Takato didn't do it on purpose! Besides, I don't think he jinxed the car!"

                        Lee nodded. "She's right. Cars do this all the time. 'Kazu, can you pull over? We'll see what's up."

"Yeah," 'Kazu said uneasily as he pulled over to a sidewalk, where shortly after the car slowed to a halt. "Great…"

            "Can't you get it to move?" asked Kenta, grasping the map tightly.

Hirokazu shook his head. "The engine went dead immediately." He tried turning it back on, without success.

"We might as well get out, then," figured Lee as he opened the door and hopped out. Takato and Ruki followed.

            "Wait," Juri protested as she was getting out. "How far are we from the hotel…?"

Kenta looked down at his map as he exited the van. "About a mile, I think. It won't be bad, considering there's another car waiting for us over there."

                        Hirokazu hopped out of the van and immediately went for the hood. 

"Hey! Lee-kun! Come and look at this!"

            Lee walked over to where 'Kazu was, looking confused.

"But I already said I don't know anything about car mechanics," he reminded.

                        "Yeah, I know," Hirokazu said as he started to pop open the hood. "But you're the technical guy out of all of us, nonetheless, so I'd still like you to look at this."

            Lee scratched his head. "If you really think so—eww.." he cringed at what he saw when 'Kazu popped the hood open.

                        Hirokazu rose an eyebrow. "That…doesn't look too good."

"Obviously," remarked Lee as he squinted and moved closer to it. 

The insides of the van's hood were barely visible due to the blanket of smoke hovering over them. A wave of intense heat surrounded the inner-hood like a barrier.

            "Hmm…" Lee thought to himself as he reached inside a pocket on his coat and pulled out a pair of glasses.

Hirokazu pulled back with his hands on his hips. He wiped his forehead once. "What do you make of it, Lee?"

                        Lee put the glasses on. "It'd help if we got some of this smoke cleared out," he replied, waving at it to make it float away. "Then we could actually see what's in here. Come on."

"Oh, sure," Hirokazu agreed, as he bent over near the hood and blew at, making to smoke spread everywhere wildly, much of it onto Lee. "Um, whoops."

            Lee went into a coughing fit briefly and gave 'Kazu a little glare.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" he insisted. Then his short attention span kicked in. "Oh! Look! The smoke's cleared out!"

                        Lee controlled his coughing and noted Hirokazu's telling of the truth. He again bent down to examine the problem.

            Hirokazu blindly looked around left and right at the machinery within the car, over and over.

Lee adjusted his glasses and looked closer at his particular area. Suddenly, a spark shot out at him.

            "Waaah!" he wailed as he jumped back. "'Kazu, I think I found it!"

Hirokazu immediately turned to Lee. "Huh?! What's the deal?!"

                        Lee reluctantly moved closer to where he was, and pointed. "Don't get too close to it…"

            Hirokazu moved over next to Lee and looked where he pointed. "Huh. That's probably it."

It was a red cord, which was cut, but not completely thoroughly. It shot a tiny bit of sparks just then.

            "That's definitely it," said Lee as he took off his glasses. "Too bad, though. I dunno what that wire is, or how to fix it."

                        "Guess you wouldn't have any spare parts on you," 'Kazu said with a sigh.

Lee shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Nope. Would you? You said you came prepared."

            "No," grumbled 'Kazu as he kicked the van. "These fucking things need spare parts equipped..!! Piece of shit!"

Ruki and the others started joining Lee and Hirokazu up at the front.

            "Yeah, that thing looks dead," commented Ruki, circling around the front. "Kaput."

"Guess that means we gotta walk," said Takato, sadly.

                        "It's still less than a mile," Kenta reminded. "It won't be too bad!"

"Kenta, we still have our luggage," Juri pointed out. "A…lot…of luggage. Won't we have to carry that a mile…?"

            Hirokazu shut the hood and dug into his pockets. "I don't think so," he said.

The Visored One pulled out his keys which were attached to a small remote with three buttons: Lock, Unlock, and Trunk.

            "Oh, good," Juri sighed with relief. "Okay, yeah, this won't be bad."

"Wait!" cried Takato. "Lemme get my video camera before you go locking the car!"

                        "Geez, Takato," Hirokazu grumbled. "Get over yourself!" He locked the van.

"But this is a great chance to get some scenery in!!" Takato wailed. "C'mon, don't be an asshole, 'Kazu!"

            Lee smiled and sweatdropped. "C'mon, Hirokazu-kun, just let him have his camera."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "Just let him have it so he'll shut up."

                        "Fine, fine," Hirokazu grumbled as he pushed the Trunk button, opening the trunk and allowing Takato in.

"See," Kenta exclaimed. "Hirokazu CAN be a nice person!"

            "We know that," said Takato as he grabbed his video camera. "We only doubt that in the case of Ruki, dude."

KICK!

"AAAAHH!! MY BACK!!"

            "I think that dent's gonna be in there for awhile, Takato…"

*

"This city is such a dump," commented Ruki as they walked along the sidewalk.

            It was getting rather late now. The sun had long since set, and the sky was slowly turning from yellow, to orange, to red, to pink, to purple, to blue, and into blue-black. The streetlights flickered on eventually, lighting the way for the Tamers. Many various buildings began to light up as the sky got darker and darker, and one by one, the starts started to appear in the sky. 

Everyone could see a mass of bright lights off in the distance, in the direction they were headed. It seemed so far away, yet almost magical. Still, for some reason, the progress seemed to take forever, as they were passing from the bad section of town to the rich and shiny part.

"Are you sure it was just a mile…?" Juri asked tiredly.

            Kenta nodded. "You're just too used to how long a mile was in a car. Big difference when you're walking a mile."

"Didn't figure it was this big," Juri said with a yawn.

                        "Don't worry yourself, Makino," assured Hirokazu. "Can't you see the lights up ahead? We're close to out of this shitty area of the city."

            "Man," said Takato. "You guys sound so glum."

"It's not _that_ bad…" Hirokazu sighed. "I'm just so PISSED I got handed such a shitty van. Makes me wonder—"

                        "That ALL your vehicles will be like that?" finished Juri.

"Oh, hell no!" Hirokazu shouted. "The last van we got was from the contest people, and it ran just fine!"

            "Then again, **I** was the one who drove it…" Lee cited. 

"For the love of Kami!" roared 'Kazu. "It wasn't ME who killed the van!!"

                        "I know," said Lee. "I'm just saying…"

"Come on guys," Takato prodded. "Can't we make the best out of our walk…? I mean, it is a beautiful night…"

            "With our luck," Ruki said morbidly. "We'll probably get mugged."

Lee looked down with a guilty look on his face. "Takato's right, we don't need to be complaining this soon into the trip."

                        "Maybe a song would help," implied Juri.

Ruki growled and covered her face with one hand. "Dammit, you shouldn't have said that…"

"Hey! Yeah!" Takato cheered. "A song would kick ass!"

            Everyone else started grumbling in dissatisfaction.

"Why not?" Takato asked rhetorically. "It's such a perfect night." His eyes were sparkling as he turned his video camera off.

*

[SONG 1: "City At Night" (Parody of "City of Light" from _The Brave Little Toaster_]

(TAKATO)

Life is like a mission to fulfill your life within

Your head says it's a waste of time, but your heart thinks on a whim

So you go...    

(TAKATO, RUKI, LEE)

But you just loathe it so...

(TAKATO)

Any life worth living can never really bring you peace

You just continue battling, through the falsities and the dreams

(TAKATO & LEE)

And you'll know, just where you have to go...

(ALL)

Time goes by in the city at night

Time lags around in the suburbs

There's no time for a petty bitchfight

[Hirokazu and Ruki start hitting each other]

As we travel the streets

(HIROKAZU & KENTA)

And I'd be satisfied just to make it out alive

(ALL)

To reside, with some pride, on a stride, to the city, the City at Night...

(LEE)

Light shines like a diamond in the city at night

(KENTA)

When that diamond shines we'll hope that we'll be all right

(RUKI)

Don't you know, we've got some way to go

(JURI)

Our vacation is beginning, we don't wanna extend the wait

(JURI & RUKI)

Just don't lose any hope, pretty soon we'll reach the gate

(ALL)

To that City of Night...

(LEE) 

Vacations are plans with intentions we can all understand

(TAKATO)

Vacations are plans of relaxation

(HIROKAZU)

Vacations are plans common among the land

(JURI)

Vacations are plans of all our—

(ALL)

Time goes by in the city at night

Time lags around in the suburbs

There's no time for a petty bitchfight

As we travel the streets

(HIROKAZU & KENTA)

And I'd be satisfied just to make it out alive

(ALL)

To reside, with some pride, on a stride, to the city, the City at Night...

*

"Wow," Lee said in awe. "This IS a huge hotel. Sorry I doubted you, 'Kazu…"

            Everyone else nodded and muttered their own apology whilst being amazed at the hotel.

"Naturally," Hirokazu said proudly. "I told you, there's so such thing as disappointment on this trip!"

            After gawking at the hotel, Takato noticed something peculiar. "Um, Hirokazu?"

"Yeah, Takato?" responded 'Kazu, who was still admiring the hotel.

                        "Is your car already here?"

That was enough to snap Hirokazu out of it. "Huh?! Oh, yeah! It should be!"

Ruki glanced over to the parking lot. "Good. Now, do you know which car out of all of these are our alleged car?"

            Hirokazu adjusted his visor and walked in the parking lot. "It's gotta be a van, that's all I know."

"Guess so," said Lee as he followed. "But there's more than one van in here."

"And this is when we say hello to my little friend!" Hirokazu said with a grin, as he took out another set of keys.

            Takato looked over Hirokazu's shoulder. "Oh! It's just like that button thingy on the other van! But what's that 'Panic' button do?"

                        Hirokazu grinned. "You wanna find out?"

Something just snapped inside Lee. "…NO!! DON'T!!"

            Too late. With the press of a button, one blue van started wailing incessantly with multiple alarms.

Everyone but Hirokazu crumpled and covered their ears as the van continued to blare its alarms and flash red lights.

            Hirokazu smiled and walked over towards it, and pressed the Panic Button again, as if he were trying to stop it.

…No such luck.

            "'Kazu-chan, what're you DOING?!" screamed Kenta. "TURN IT OFF!"

"My ears are BLEEDING," hollered Takato as he fell to his knees.

            'Kazu tried pressing the same button, and then the other buttons. "…uh. This isn't good."

Ruki was getting aggravated. "SHIOTA, STOP SCREWING AROUND AND FIX THIS!"

                        Hirokazu fumbled with his controls. "I'm trying, I'm trying!!"

It wasn't long before people already inside the hotel were opening their windows and looking down at the scene outside.

            Juri winced. "Maybe the rest of us should go on inside…"

Lee gritted his teeth. "You know what…? That's probably the best idea I've heard all day! Come on!"

Everyone else made a mad dash for the hotel. This did not please Hirokazu as he unlocked the car and messed around inside it, trying to find something to shut off the alarms.

"Oh, thanks a TON, you guys…"

*

"We got a top-floor room?"

            "Of course, how better to see the entire ocean?" replied Kenta. "Lower floors probably get the partial-view."

"Bottom floors probably don't even get a view," assumed Lee.

                        "And from the looks of it, we get the best vending machines," acknowledged Takato as he browsed around the hallways.

            Ruki started tapping her foot. "Okay, 'Kazu's being way too slow. This is ridiculous."

"We did leave him with most of the luggage," Juri noted. "It's nice we went back for that."

                        "After waking up half the town," Takato muttered.

Kenta leaned against the door to their room. "I can't believe he'd never seen a Panic button before…"

            Ruki hit the door in frustration. "Argh! We just HAD to let him have that damned card!"

Just then, the elevator door opened with Hirokazu inside, along with most of the luggage. He showed the card in his hand.

                        "Is that everything?" asked Takato.

Hirokazu nodded. "Everyone grab a bag. I'll let us in."

            Everyone obeyed 'Kazu's orders, and eventually they were able to get everything within the apartment.

"Okay, everyone," announced 'Kazu as he stood behind a table. He put his hands down and spread six cards out. "Here."

                        "Good thing you got six," Juri noticed. "It's risky to just have three."

"Yeah, each of you will have your own card to enter the room whenever you need to," said 'Kazu. "Since I have the feeling we'll all be doing our own thing, and we'll never know how or when we'll get split up, it's good that we just have our own cards and not just one card to a pair."

Everyone nodded.

            "Okay, so, I guess I don't need to tell you this, but don't lose your card," informed 'Kazu. "If you do, you answer to me."

                        The other Tamers agreed as they each took one card.

"Now, like I said, there's a bar at the bottom floor, there's a pool and a Jacuzzi not far off. I guess there's a video arcade somewhere down there, and a little restaurant where we can eat breakfast and crap. It should all be down there on the same floor, so all you gotta do is look," explained 'Kazu.

            "Is that all?" asked Ruki.

Hirokazu looked suspiciously at Ruki. "What if it is?"

                        "I promised Obaasan and Okaasan that I'd call them as soon as I got in."

"Oh, that's right!" cried Juri. "I gotta call Otousan!"

            Takato raised a hand. "Me too."

"Same here," said Lee. "I guess that's what we'll do next…even though there's one phone."

"We're gonna hafta dial some extra stuff since we're outta the country and stuff," reported Kenta as he picked up a phonebook.

*

"Takato? Sweetie? Is that really you?"

            "Eheh…" Takato grinned. "Yeah, as you can see, I'm alive and well."

"Kami shines on us today!! Our son actually made it alive on a vacation without us, Mie!"

                        "Oh, I'm so thankful!"

Takato sweatdropped. "Um, yeah…how're you guys doing? And how's Guilmon?"

            "Oh, your father and I are fine," insisted Mie. "But I'd swear Guilmon hasn't stopped eating since you left!"

"Like, literally?" asked Takato, a little freaked out. "He hasn't paused or anything?"

            Mie looked a little worried. "Not that I've noticed. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Sure, Okaa, put him on."

                        The familiar face of the red dinosaur appeared on the screen next to the phone receiver.

            "Putting on weight there, huh, Guilmon?" asked Takato jokingly.

"It's so boring with you gone, Takatomon," whined Guilmon. "All I can think of doing is…eating…"

                        Takato blinked. "Make sure you don't explode. You'll get a cramp eating like that."

"I dunno what else to do," bemoaned Guilmon. "And Terriermon's too hard to find…"

                        Takato chuckled a bit. "Look, Guilmon. You follow me around every day. Just do what I do when I get bored!"

            "I guess…" sighed Guilmon. "I miss you, Takatomon."

Takato sweatdropped. "Yeah, I miss you too, buddy. Just don't kill yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

            Guilmon smiled. "I promise."

"I'll try and remember to get you a souvenir before I get back, okay?"

            "Okay," said Guilmon. "I won't explode, Takatomon. Come back soon!" He waved.

Takato smiled uneasily. "Yeah, seeya." He waved as well. The screen changed back to showing his parents.

                        "Now Takato, you watch yourself!"

            "Got it under control, Otousan," nodded Takato. "I'll bring you and Okaa something too!"

"How sweet of you, Takato. You remembered to pack everything, right?"

                        "I haven't unpacked yet, but I'm pretty sure I got everything." answered Takato.

"That's good. Well, we'll leave you alone, honey. Do have fun!"

            Takato nodded and waved. "Miss you guys. I'll see you soon!"

His parents waved back, and the screen blipped off.

            "Can I go next?" asked Lee.

Takato stepped away from the phone. "Help yourself!"

*

"…! Oh! Janyuu, come quick!"

            Lee blinked. "Everyone's home, right…?"

"Of course!" said Mayumi. "Don't worry about it. They're just being their busy selves around the house. JANYUU!"

                        Lee sweatdropped. "Okaasan, if they're busy, I understand."

"Nonense!" shouted Janyuu as he appeared on the screen. "We've been thinking about you ever since you left, Jenrya."

            "Good to know," said Lee with a smile. "I hope I haven't been worrying everyone."

"Mothers can't avoid that," pointed out Mayumi. "You just wouldn't believe how different it is with you gone!"

            Lee looked at his parents weirdly. "I stay in my room half the time. And I make that much of a difference..?"

"Why, of course," said Janyuu. "The phonelines are now almost _always_ open! I haven't missed a single call since you left!"

                        Lee almost completely fell over. "Obviously…! Well, I'm glad you guys can use the phones now…"

"We still miss you nonetheless, dear," said Mayumi. "Would you like to talk to your brother and sisters?"

            Lee smiled again. "Sure, that'd be nice."

Lee's mother and father blipped off the screen. Almost immediately, Lee's older siblings, Jaarin and Rinchei appeared.

            "Hiiii Jenrya," sang Jaarin. "How's my kawaii lil' oniichan doin' on his first big-boy vacation?"

Lee blushed in embarrassment. "Jaarin…there's other people here, you know."

                        "Come on, Jaarin," said Rinchei. "Remember how much you hated me babying you?"

            "Yeah," Jaarin remembered, bitterly. "But now I realize how much fun it was! Jenrya, feel free to treat Shuichon this way!"

                        "Knowing Shuichon, _she'll_ be treating me like this as well," muttered Lee. 

            "Relax, Jenrya," Rinchei advised. "I was just like you on my first vacation without my parents. Just don't lose your temper and be yourself, and you'll do just fine. You'll tell us about the trip when you come back, right?"

Lee nodded. "If you want to hear about it. I'll try and make it interesting."

            Rinchei nodded. "Okaa and Otou always said you were the best-behaved of the family, so I'm sure you'll do fine. You're gonna get me and Jaarin something from Hawaii, ne?"

                        "Of course I will," answered Lee. "Take care of things while I'm gone, okay?"

"Just don't even think about it," encouraged Jaarin. "This is YOUR vacation, so just push us to the back of your thoughts!"

            "I'll certainly make a note of that," Lee said as he waved.

"Wait! Waaaaait!" shouted a hyperactive girl's voice offscreen. "I wanna say hello!"

                        Rinchei smirked. "Certainly you wanna see Shuichon, Jenrya."

Lee chuckled. "Hai, bring her in."

            Rinchei picked up the young Shuichon, who was clutching a dressed-up Terriermon in her arms.

"Oniisaaaaan!" shouted Shuichon as she waved. "How are you??"

                        Lee sweatdropped. "I'm doing great! Um…looks like you've been having a better time, though."

Shuichon grinned and petted Terriermon. "I think he misses you more than anybody else! Say hi, Terriermon!"

            Terriermon shot a death-glare at Lee. It seemed to pierce the screen and right into Lee's mind.

"Hi."

            Lee suddenly started to look EXTREMELY nervous. "H-hey, Terriermon. How're you holding up?"

"How does it _look_ like I'm holding out?! I can't believe you ditched me!!"

                        Lee gulped. "I couldn't bring you…! There was no way…!"

"Oh, and RENAMON got to go?"

            Lee was aghast. "Ruki enforced it! There was nothing we could do about that! I'm really sorry, Terriermon!"

"Yeah, you'll be sorry," Terriermon snarled. "EXTREMELY sorry the second you get home. Do you know how long I've been WEARING THIS?!"

            "Nearly three days!" Jaarin interrupted. "And you should've seen what he had to wear before that!"

Lee paled a bit. "I'll make it up to you, Terriermon! I promise! I know I've been rotten to you for the last several days, but just name anything you want while I'm out here, and I'll get it!"

            Lopmon suddenly appeared on Jaarin's shoulder. "I wouldn't count on bribing him, Jenrya. And hi, by the way."

Terriermon growled. "So you wanna make it up to me…? Come BACK over here and SAY THAT!!"

Just like that, Terriermon leapt at the screen and started clawing at it, and seconds later the picture fuzzed out to nothing.

            "Jaarin…? Rinchei…? Shuichon…?" Lee whispered as he backed himself into a wall. "Oh man…"

"Good thing this is a long trip," said Takato.

*

The rest of the Tamers had successfully called their parents and had a much more peaceful conversation than what Lee had with Terriermon. But now it was the very late hours of the night (or early hours of the morning if you must be literal), and everyone was fast asleep in their beds. Hirokazu had requested three beds, and that's exactly what he got.

However, around 2 in the morning, Ruki had given up on sleeping. She rose from her bed and quietly snuck out of it, evading Juri, who, on the other hand, was sleeping very well. She tied her hair back up, put on some sandals. As silently as possible, she left the room.

*

Ruki found herself leaning against a rock on the end of the beach. Seeing as it was too dark to enjoy the view of the ocean, Ruki resorted to moon-gazing. This always calmed Ruki for some reason, as she often did it even back in Shinjuku. 

She was confused as to why she couldn't get herself to sleep. Unlike Lee, she actually had a normal sleeping schedule. She didn't take any naps over the time of the trip, and it wasn't like, what with all the ordeals and exercise she put in over the day, that she had much time to relax. It was true; Ruki was exhausted. If even a little tired. But she wasn't exactly sleepy, and there was something on her mind that was preventing her from sleeping.

Ruki's icy-violet eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Someone tell me why…someone tell me what's wrong with me. I wanna sleep…this can't be insomnia."

Ruki gritted her teeth in frustration. Now she couldn't figure out why she was just standing out here.

"I swear…if this is over HIM, I'll just kill myself now. Angsting over some dumbass, how lame…"

            "Angst over _who_?"

Ruki gasped and turned around…to find Hirokazu right behind her.

"What're you doing here?!" she cried.

            "You answer that for yourself," Hirokazu said coolly. He held up a card. "I believe this is yours."

Ruki rolled her eyes. "I knew I forgot something."

[It Shall Be Continued!]


	3. Day 3: If you like Piña Coladas...Stay A...

**[Notes:**

**Eeesh…this part sucks even more than Part 2. Even MORE things not-happening! Well, I did get some points across and some new things hinted at, but this chapter moves AWFUL SLOW and I hate it. I was also writing much of this one while occupied with other things, so I'm sure I made a buttload of mistakes in it. Since I've just recently seen Ryo in the show (I've had eerily bad luck about EVER seeing him on the show), I can't ensure everything is correct when I'm talking about him…so I guess you should consider this fully AU. @_@**

**Actually, yeah. This will be fully AU. And I'm ditching that Biomerging crap (i.e. Takato + Guilmon = Dukemon) because it scares the hell out of me and gives me nightmares. I'll be having something VERY much more interesting planned for that in the next chapter…WHICH I HOPE LIKE HELL WILL HAVE SOME ACTUAL PLOT. As for the Leomon Dying issue, I'm not sure whether to keep that or not, since it'll be an important point in the story later on. But I guess I'll worry about it when it comes. But gee, messing and mucking up the couples is just so gosh-darned fun, ain't it?! XD**

**…um, yeah. Try to enjoy this if you can. *_*]**

…

"It was a dark and stormy night…neither of them knew what hit 'em. It was just a matter of time before the beast hungered for MORE…more blood from HUMAN FLESH…"

_"Mm…"_

_"Oops. Er, maybe whispering would bring more dramatic effect."_

_"Takato…what are you doing?"_

_"…nothing."_

_"That doesn't look like nothing in your hands."_

_"Uh…"_

_"And it sounds like you're narrating rather than just saying nothing."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Takato?"_

_"Lee-chan?"_

_"Get back to sleep."_

_"Um…sure…"_

"I just couldn't help but notice that Ruki and Hirokazu were gone," noted Takato as he pulled the covers over him.

            Lee was silent for a moment, then sat up in bed again. "They're gone?"

"They're not in their beds," Takato pointed out.

                        Immediately, Lee brandished a flashlight and turned it on, aiming at the table.

"One of the cards are gone," noticed Lee. "So one of them is outside the room. The other's probably using the toilet."

            "With the lights off?" wondered Takato, glancing at the bathroom, which was as dark as the rest of the room.

"I won't ask," Lee muttered as he laid back into bed. "Don't worry about it, Takato."

            Takato blinked. "Are you sure?"

Lee sighed and tugged Takato back to the bed. "Positive. Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

                        "Okay…"

*

"Asshole!" Ruki shouted with a glare. "I can't believe you're out here following me!"

            "Hey hey hey," Hirokazu protested, holding his arms out. "Look, I noticed you were gone, but I didn't come out here to look for you! I can't sleep just as much as you can't!"

                        "Yeah," Ruki said as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Right. Why can't _you_ sleep?"

Hirokazu shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I dunno. Somethin' on my mind bothering me. Or someone."

            "Sounds like you know who," Ruki accused.

"Same for you!" interjected 'Kazu. "You can't sleep because of somebody…" He grinned. "A _him_…"

Ruki's eyes widened. "It's not who you think it is, Rooster-Head!"

            "Likely story," Hirokazu said with a smug smile. "The Digimon Queen misses her King."

Ruki turned her head away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about him too," admitted 'Kazu. "He just feels so close by…"

Hirokazu suddenly found himself in the deadly grasp of Ruki. She was shaking, crazed with anger.

                        "If you tellanyone…and I mean **anyone**…I will fucking CASTRATE you."

The captive bluened and nodded. "Why the hell would I tell anyone, anyway?! Come on, put me down…!"

Ruki huffed and threw Hirokazu into the sand. Then she turned away like nothing happened.

            "Now get out of my sight. I'll come back when I'm good and ready."

"I'd love to," said Hirokazu, with a fake sigh. "But I only brought one card with me…such a pity…"

                        Ruki glared back at Hirokazu, similar to how Terriermon glared at Lee.

"You…**_WHAT?!_**"

            'Kazu grinned sheepishly. "Yup, you heard right. One card. Once I go, you're stuck out here."

"Give me that card!" demanded Ruki. "It's mine, and you said so!"

"I said nothing of the sort," insisted Hirokazu. "I simply said you forgot your card. This one here is mine."

            "LIAR!" shouted Ruki, pointing at him. "I SPECIFICALLY heard you say," she created a Mock-Hirokazu voice. "_I believe this is yours!_" 

                        Hirokazu scratched his head. "Maybe…"

Ruki's pointing hand turned to the side, palm-up. "So hand it over. We'll go back in when I say so."

            "Not so fast!" Hirokazu reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber stamp.

"What do you think you're doing…?"

                        Hirokazu remained silent as he slammed the stamp against the card. When he pulled back, the card was now marked with **Property of Shiota Hirokazu** in ink.

"Maybe I DID say it was yours, but now it's not!" Hirokazu said with a laugh. "And this won't be coming off for a few days!"

            Ruki took a threatening step towards him. "If you think a little INK is gonna stop me from—"

"Hold up!" cried 'Kazu. "This isn't working out! Come on, listen to me!"

                        Ruki folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Thirty seconds."

Hirokazu blinked. 30 seconds was a lot by Ruki's standards. Had it been Takato or Lee in the situation, she would never even think of giving them 20. Nonetheless, he didn't waste his time.

            "It's obvious that both of us are having sleeping problems, apparently over the same person," he stated. "I dunno about you, but I think it's obviously a sign. Something's gonna happen, and it's gonna involve Ryo. Why else would just the two of us, who have almost nothing to do with each other, end up with such a feeling? Look, I know it's late, but if we go back to bed now, we still won't be able to sleep. We need to find a nice place to just sit down and sort out our thoughts on this."

            Ruki slowly nodded, not exactly wild about admitting Hirokazu was right for once.

"Okay…I guess it can't hurt to do your suggestion," she admitted. "But the second I start feeling sleepy, we're heading back."

            "Fair enough," agreed Hirokazu. "I know just the place where we can do our thinking."

Ruki grumbled and shook her head. "This should be rich…"

                        "Yep, the bar!"

Ruki frowned. "You just wanna get drunk, then party 'till you drop."

            "Only half-true, my dear Makino…"

Slowly but surely, Ruki was getting PO'ed again. "NEVER refer to me in that manner again."

"If you say so," Hirokazu said with a shrug. "But it's just a little creepy out here, don't you think?"

            "I find it quite soothing."

"I have the caaard…"

            This did not impress Ruki. "I don't give a damn. There's no way you're getting me in that bar."

*

"I can't believe he got me into the damned bar."

            Hirokazu looked around. "Just act natural, Makino. I have this under control."

"It's your paid trip," muttered Ruki. "You might as well act like you got it under control."

The bartender came to Ruki and Hirokazu's side of the bar. "What'll it be?"

            "Piña Colada for me," ordered 'Kazu.

            "Strawberry Daiquiri," ordered Ruki.

"I take it, non-alcoholic?" assumed the bartender. "You kids look awful young."

            Hirokazu grinned and held out a few $100 bills. "We didn't eat our veggies and it stunted our growth, my man."

The bartender smiled. "I agree completely, sir!"

                        Ruki sighed and looked to Hirokazu. "Are you sure we should do this so late at night?"

            "Hey, you wanna sleep, right?" reminded 'Kazu. "Believe me, we'll think much easier with a good drink."

"I really don't trust you," Ruki said with a frown. "But I guess you won't have it any other way."

            "Enough bickering, Makino," Hirokazu persuaded. "Let's try and think about our problem…okay?"

"Okay." Ruki yawned and stretched a bit. "So, we both keep sensing Ryo, like he's around here…near us…"

                        "I know he's here," Hirokazu said with a sneer. But he was actually serious. "I can almost smell him."

"That's freaky," Ruki commented. "But why would he follow us and not tell us…?"

            "You know Ryo, he's always got his own agenda," explained 'Kazu. "He's planning a surprise."

Ruki looked down. "Maybe he's just shy…"

                        "Dude, Makino. _Ryo_ and _shy_ don't belong in the same sentence together."

            "Perhaps not," Ruki figured. "But then that has to mean he's gonna surprise us somehow."

Hirokazu snickered to himself. "I can't believe you still have the hots for him after all this time."

                        "I do not!" Ruki shouted back. "And don't you DARE tell Juri, either."

"Hey, Juri's my friend too," said 'Kazu. "And I wouldn't hurt her feelings. She's too nice to all of us."

            Ruki nodded slowly. "All right, then."

The bartender returned. "Here's your drinks, you two."

            "How much is that gonna be?" asked Hirokazu as he dug into his pocket.

"You well enough covered that expense," the bartender said with a wink. "Enjoy, kids."

                        "Sweet," 'Kazu said to himself as he began to drink. "You know, I always admired Ryo…"

            "Like I couldn't tell," said Ruki as she sipped her drink. "You look just like him."

"I did NOT copy his looks," 'Kazu defended. "I swear I didn't. Never knew the guy on the day I decided my hair should defy gravity…"

            "And how long ago was that?" Ruki asked drolly.

"Since…I was four," 'Kazu responded, and took another drink.

                        "I'm sure," doubted Ruki. 

"You know," delved Hirokazu. "If by any chance something _happens_ to Ryo, like he got disabled or killed or something, that would make _me_ the Digimon King. You know that?"

            Hirokazu noted an instant glare appearing on his friend's face.

"You can NOT prove that, you lame EXCUSE for a Tamer."

                        "Ahh," Hirokazu leaned back in his hair. "I'm afraid I'm telling the truth. Trust me, I looked at the rankings. No one's better than me, chica. Not Kenta, not Lee, and definitely not Takato."

            "No…!" gasped Ruki. "You can't! You're lying!"

Hirokazu shrugged. "Ask him yourself, if he does show up. I talked to him privately in the Digital World one time. I'm totally serious, he told me that if there's ever a circumstance that prevents him from any longer being a Tamer or a card-player, that he'd give the champion position role to me."

                        "You can't…" Ruki whispered. "You can't be destined to be the King…"

            Hirokazu narrowed his eyes. "Whatsamatter, Makino? Scared of being Queen to **me**?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Not scared," Ruki claimed. "Just not _interested_. I hate your guts, Shiota. I regret ever having to meet you. So of course I'm not WILD about the idea of you being a ruler WITH me."

Hirokazu frowned. "Hey, it's not like we have to start _dating_ or anything if I become the Digimon King. Stay with Juri for all I care. It doesn't really matter."

            "It just doesn't fit well with the image I'm trying to make for everyone, seeing as I _am_ the Digimon Queen."

"Image, huh?" Hirokazu blinked. "What kinda image is that?"

                        "The image to never be weak," explained Ruki. "Male or female. I'll look like I'm saying gibberish if my companion is a goof like you."

            "Maybe…" assumed 'Kazu. "But I think there's another hidden reason. You were always the most layered person I knew, Ruki."

                        "Layered?"

"Like an onion," Hirokazu said with a grin. "Layered, _and_ deadly."

            "I'm just going to pretend that was a compliment."

*

Hours later…

"Sooo, you'd rather be eaten by snakes?"

            Ruki nodded, woozily. "Like shit I'm gonna follow Okaasan's footsteps."

"I know how it is," Hirokazu awkwardly sympathized. His face was chronically flushed a deep red. Ruki was similar.

                        "_I know how it is_," Ruki mocked. "That's what you've been saying all this time and you never say why!"

            Hirokazu slumped forward towards Ruki. "Because I know…Otou always wanted me to work in carpentering."

"You don't say," mused Ruki. "Well, what DO you wanna be when you grow up?"

'Kazu looked up and thought for a moment. "I dunno, really…I never really thought about it!"

            Ruki gawked at him. "At your age…?! Great…"

"Ruuuukiii….what's wrong with that?"

            Ruki stuck her nose up in the air. "It's people like you who're doomed to be fast food servants eternally."

"Aw…" Hirokazu cooed. "But I'd be special! I would prepare my fast food with love…!"

            "And I'd prepare fast food with my **IRON FIST**. Get it?"

Ruki shoved her fist near 'Kazu's face to emphasize her point. But he only laughed.

            "Relax, I'll get a life goal soon," he giggled as he drank his fourth Piña Colada to the halfway mark.

Ruki played with her drink absent-mindedly, her third Strawberry Daiquiri. "Once you get a clue, yes."

                        Hirokazu thought for a moment. "You know, when I was little, I always wanted to be a hero."

            "Be specific," requested Ruki.

"A hero who saves damsels in distress," Hirokazu described. "The knight in shining armor, the guy who protects the ladies, that sorta thing…." He sighed. "Sometimes it pops back up on me…"

            Ruki only smirked. "Too bad, though. Digimon Kings won't be doing that much of it, and you can't count on the fact that you'll NEVER have to rescue me."

                        'Kazu shook his head. "Never count your chickens before they hatch. I'm sure I recall Takato and Lee telling me about all the times Renamon saved your ass. And I always think 'Damn, all those opportunities taken away from me to show my potential'…it's rather heartbreaking, but I least I know people or Digimon can still kidnap your ass."

            "Why are you so interested in rescuing _me_, anyway?" asked Ruki, intrigued.

"You'd be the most fun to rescue," Hirokazu said with a wink. "To melt that icy cold heart of yours into the beautiful one I see potentially within you."

            Ruki looked nervous. "Only Juri and Renamon have ever said that to me."

"Well, now I have. And I've had that feeling all along, Ruki. You're not as cold as you make yourself out to be, and we can tell because you're so nice to Renamon and Juri. So you can easily be just as nice to us."

                        Ruki shrugged. "Why should I be nice to you? You and the other guys are utter assholes."

            "Point taken," murmured 'Kazu as he looked out the window, to see daybreak just around the corner.

"It's that late already?" Ruki wondered, following Hirokazu's gaze. "Great…"

                        "Say, Ruki…" Hirokazu mentioned suddenly. "If you would go out with a guy, of the four of us, who would you choose…?"

            Ruki suddenly blushed. "Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Just a tad curious." Hirokazu grinned as he looked back at Ruki.

                        Although well-drunk, Ruki could see a bad pickup line from anywhere. She stood up, picked up the remainder of her Daiquiri, and threw it on Hirokazu.

"I reiterate; you ARE an asshole!!"

            Hirokazu could only make himself grin after that attack. "Mm…delicious!"

"Forget this," Ruki growled. "I'm going back to bed."

            "Wait!!" Hirokazu stood up and held Ruki's hand. "You can't go yet!"

"Like the FUCK I can't."

                        "You really can't!" cried Hirokazu, looking as if he would break down in sobs.

Ruki softened and sighed. "Why, then?"

            "If you don't mind…" suggested Hirokazu. "I kinda…wanna see the sunrise."

Ruki lowered her head. "No. We are going back now."

                        Tears welled in 'Kazu's eyes. "But I must…! I've never seen one before!"

            Ruki rose an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Never on the beach before…and I'm sure it would look so beautiful. Have you ever seen one, Ruki?"

            Ruki blinked. "Well…not that I remember."

"Then let's go back out!" urged Hirokazu. "Not likely we'll get this chance again, hai?"

            The fear-inducing girl stared hard into Hirokazu, trying to see if he was just pulling her leg. However, her thorough scanning found nothing that implied that he was joking. Hirokazu actually looked sincere like a child about to cry. Did he act this immature all the time when he was drunk…?

            "Guess not," Ruki mumbled. "Okay, okay. We'll watch the sun come up. But we REALLY need to head back after that. Do we have a deal?"

                        Hirokazu nodded energetically. "Hai!" He maintained a soft, yet firm grip on Ruki's arm as they dashed back out to the beach side, just in the area they were before.

*

Rapid, annoying beeping…over and over…never stopping…

BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!

How annoying.

Jenrya Lee aggravatingly sat up. "Whoever's got that alarm, make it stop now…"

            Lee wasn't getting much of a response from the other sleeping party. He looked around for the clock.

"Kenta…it's next to your bed…shut it off…"

                        Kenta yawned and turned over. "'Kazu's closer to it…turn it off, 'Kazu…"

            Lee narrowed his eyes. "He's not there. Turn it OFF, Kenta."

Kenta grumbled and sat up. "All right, all right…" he mumbled as he shut it off. He put on his glasses to get a clear view of the time.

                        "6:25? Gimme a break."

Takato and Juri also started to wake up. 

            "Mm…morning already?" Takato guessed as he stretched.

Lee suddenly remembered the small conversation he had with Takato that night before, and froze.

                        Juri did her own stretching out. "Hmm…Ruki-chan and Hirokazu-chan woke up early…"

Takato realized Lee had recalled their absence last night, as it slowly came back to him as well.

            "Juri," Takato said in a serious tone. "Something's wrong."

"What's up, you guys…?" wondered Kenta as he started to get out of the bed.

            Lee turned to Kenta and Juri. "They did leave early…almost _three hours_ early."

Juri was baffled. Kenta looks disbelieving. "What ARE you saying…?"

            "Takato and I…we didn't see Ruki or Hirokazu anywhere around 3 in the morning…"

"They probably didn't come back," Takato explained. "So, something's up."

Juri was instantly worried as she got out of bed and started looking around the room. Kenta's attention was well-caught as he tried to comprehend how this could happen. 

"'Kazu's been so psyched for this trip…" he said to no one in particular. "I guess it makes sense that he wants to be ready as early as possible…"

            Juri looked down. "Ruki-chan wasn't that enthusiastic, though. I can't see why she'd want to get up so early."

"That settles it," confirmed Takato. "We should look for 'em."

                        "Apparently they didn't leave any notes or anything," noted Lee as he looked around the door and tables.

            "Then we have no leads," Kenta said with a sigh.

"Which means they could be anywhere," worried Juri.

            Takato formed a fist. "And since when has that stopped us when we were on a mission?!"

Kenta narrowed his eyes. "I don't think this was a Digimon's doing, Takato."

                        Takato sweatdropped. "That's not what I mean—"

            "Look, Takato," said Lee. "Hirokazu and Ruki are tough guys. They're pretty much the two strongest people in our team. Out of all of us here, they would probably be in the least amount of trouble."

                        "That's right!" Juri shouted via puppet. "They don't let others push 'em around!"

"Exactly," agreed Kenta. "I know 'Kazu won't let anyone push him around. And I honestly think no one would even wanna BOTHER Ruki. I'm sure they're both fine…wherever they are."

"Come on, just because we have no clues, that doesn't mean we can't look around for them!!"

            "We do have a schedule to follow," reminded Lee. "Day on the beach, remember? Besides, Takato…this place is huge. It'd take us forever to scale all the floors of the hotel, and the beach is a lot bigger."

                        "We'll keep an eye out for them," promised Juri. "A wide open eye!"

            "I just hope they're okay," said Kenta. "I know Hirokazu has a tendency to be random, but to just leave us behind…?"

            Lee smiled and started getting a new set of clothes out. "Knowing 'Kazu, he probably has plans for us."

"I sure hope you're right," Takato mumbled. "I guess we should just get ready, then…"

*

            "Mm…nice breeze, huh?"

"Ugh…'Kazu, you've been calling everything nice. Nice sand, nice sky, nice climate, nice ME…will you think of another adjective for once?!"

                        "Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood…"

Ruki frowned and turned away from Hirokazu. "You're such a mushy drunk," she commented. 

            "Ah, well…it's nice to unwind," Hirokazu admitted as he started taking off his shirt.

Ruki was panicked. "'Kazu, what the hell are you doing?!"

                        'Kazu narrowed his eyes. "Take it easy. I'm just burning up."

            Ruki folded her arms. "And somehow, I have a REALLY hard time believing that."

Hirokazu shrugged and took his shirt off. "Believe whatever you want. But I'm not gonna melt out here just because you don't like anyone showing some skin."

Ruki rolled her eyed. "Fine, do what you want." She unfolded her arms and leaned back, one of her hands landing over a random shell. Ruki failed to notice. "This sun needs to hurry up."

            Hirokazu relaxed and spread his arms back in the same fashion of Ruki. His arm opposite of Ruki's had landed over the same shell.

                        At the same time, Hirokazu and Ruki looked over to the area where their hands touched.

"Huh," Hirokazu sputtered out. "H-how about that. A shell."

            "…yeah."

                        They both looked away and blushed, quite furiously. Their hands didn't move.

            "Well, I guess…" Ruki trailed off. She was too scared to continue.

Hirokazu smiled stupidly. "See, I'm not such a bad person. I'm completely touchable, and so are you."

            Ruki's hand started to shake a little as she turned to look at 'Kazu. "First time we've done this and not throw punches, I guess…" she said shyly.

            Hirokazu's smile changed from stupid to sincere. "I knew I could finally see you. The real Ruki."

Ruki blushed even more, but made no reacting movements when Hirokazu started holding her hand in his.

            Almost unknowingly, both Tamers started to scoot closer to each other, until their legs practically touched.

"Can you see the sun yet?"

            Ruki took her eyes off Hirokazu and squinted. "Not really, but I can tell it'll come here in a second."

"Good," 'Kazu sighed peacefully. He then blinked to notice Ruki was using her free hand to grab his own free hand.

                        Pulling them even closer together. Both started to sweat a bit.

Hirokazu looked a little uneasy as Ruki started to pull herself over Hirokazu's lap. Not that Ruki was doing her part confidently, but he was amused. He had broken her icy social barrier.

                        Just with a little intoxication!

"I hope you know the consequences of this," Ruki said as she turned sideways, so she could look directly into the object of her drunken affections. "We're…unfaithful. And we can never tell anyone."

            Hirokazu winked. "Need I say how long it took for Takato to learn that I dumped him for Kenta?"

Ruki moved in to whisper. "I don't want to leave Juri…"

            "Won't be a problem…I can't dump Kenta. Can't make myself do it…"

                        Ruki pulled away slightly. "So neither of us want to end it with them…why are we doing this?"

Hirokazu smirked and pulled Ruki back in. "You can stand for another close friend, my dear Makino…"

            Their kiss was an oddly tender one.

*

"Ahh…that's good. Now I have some awesome morning footage. Sunrises look so pretty on the beach."

            Kenta was brushing his hair. "Seriously, Takato. Please tell me you brought that video camera for some OTHER reason."

                        Takato looked back to Kenta. "Well yeah, I've got a blank tape in my bag so we can film our trip."

Kenta sighed. "Good enough, I guess. Just don't get too obsessed with that thing. You're starting to scare me."

            Lee chuckled a bit from the corner he sat at. "Don't nag at him, Kenta. He already doesn't like me doing it."

"Yeah," Kenta acknowledged as he folded his arms. "And what're you doing?"

Lee looked up from his work. He had completely claimed an entire corner of the room with his things. He was leaning back on a chair, and in his lap was a laptop. 

            "Oh, Lee-chan…" grumbled Takato. "I thought you said you wouldn't stay glued to a computer for the trip!"

Lee only shrugged. "You promised you wouldn't bring the video camera, and you did anyway."

            "Yeah, but YOU'RE actually trustworthy," complained Takato.

                        "Well, to be honest, it wasn't a good idea for me to NOT bring it," Lee said with a smile.

"You get a lot of junk mail too, right?" asked Kenta as he cleaned his glasses.

            "Tons," groaned Lee. "I'm still deleting all the junk I got yesterday. This is so ridiculous."

"Well, surely you have SOME real mail, right?"

            Lee shook his head. "Only real stuff is from my friends online screaming for me to come back."

"So, what happens when you…like…don't check your mail for a few days?" asked Takato.

Lee and Kenta stared at Takato with horrified looks. Confused, Takato could only look completely clueless.

            "Perish the thought, Takato!" Kenta gasped.

"My box could get completely filled in a matter of a couple of days…" Lee said worriedly. "That would take me HOURS to sort through…"

                        Takato gulped. "Geez, sorry I asked…"

Lee gave Takato a reassuring smile. "That's why I brought the laptop. I just need to check my mail a few times a day, and that's all I do. The rest of my time, I'm spending on this vacation, and with you."

            "You…really mean it…?" Takato asked, beaming with delight. 

Lee nodded, then looked back to his laptop. "Well…maybe check on some of my favorite sites now and then—"

                        "Lee-chaaaan…"

"I was kidding, really!" 

Juri emerged from the bathroom. "Okay, bathroom's free, boys."

            "What's with it with girls taking forever in the bathroom?" wondered Takato, scratching his head.

"Oh, it's simple," said Kenta. "It's all the foreign smelly stuff they have. They spend lots of time making themselves smell nice so they can seduce men."

            "Why do you say that, Kenta?" Juri inquired, with her hands over her hips. "Have YOU done it lately?"

Takato and Lee started snickering. 

            "Oh, shut up! I have not!" Kenta grumbled. "Now are we gonna go, or not?"

Takato looked reluctantly to the front door. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait until we hear from those two…?"

            "We've been sitting here for hours," Lee said with a yawn. "If they were going to contact us, they would've done it a long time ago."

                        Juri tried to look calm. "Well, no sense in wasting a good day! Maybe we'll find them on the beach."

"I can't imagine where else they'd be," Kenta figured. "But let's hurry up and go before all the good spots are taken."

            "The sooner we get there, the better chances we'll have of spotting them…" Lee trailed off as his eyes wandered over to Kenta, who picked up a long and very skinny abstract object. "What the?"

            Kenta grinned. "Yeah, I know we're filthy rich right now, but what's the harm in getting a little more out of the trip?"

                        "A metal detector?" gawked Juri. "I can't believe you brought that all the way over here!"

            "Hey, America's beaches may not be like Japan's," countered Kenta. "I might actually find something!"

"Other than aluminum cans, right?" joked Takato. 

            "Ugh, don't remind me," Kenta sighed. "Hirokazu would know all the good spots to scan, though…"

Lee smiled. "C'mon, Kenta. Let's not dwell on that and get out of here!"

            "We'll help you out later," promised Juri. "Deal?"

Kenta looked up and smiled. "Sure. Thanks, guys."

*

It was getting late in the morning. The sky was deep blue, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. The sun shone almost blindingly over the inhabitants of the beach, creating nothing less than perfect conditions for anyone wanting to romp around and have fun at the shore.

            Kenta didn't waste any time and went right to using his metal detector, yet remained close by his friends.

Takato played in the water for a bit, but he was lacking a partner to play with, as Lee and Juri resorted to lounging and tanning. So, Takato went back to land to make a sandcastle, which Juri agreed to help with. Lee just smiled and resumed lounging.

Takato finished making a ditch surrounding the actual castle. "How're the towers coming out, Juri?"

            "Almost done," called Juri as she busily shaped the last few tower tops. "Are you gonna get water for the moat?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Takato remembered. He ran to the shoreline and scooped up a bucket of the salty water.

            Juri wiped her forehead once and admired the detailing she and Takato worked on for the castle for nearly 2 hours. It was quite large, as many passerbys noticed and congratulated the pair of their handiwork.

                        She looked over in Lee's direction. "What do you think of it, Lee?"

Lee turned one side. "Oh!" He took off his sunglasses. "Hmm…"

            Takato came running back with the water, and proceeded to fill the ditch.

"Looks really pretty," Lee complimented. "But…" He tilted his head to a side. "Is it me, or is it slightly lopsided?"

                        Takato and Juri blinked simultaneously. "Lopsided?"

"Kinda," Lee said with a nod. "It's not that bad, but noticeable enough."

            Juri turned her head to the same angle as Lee's, then bent down. "Ohh…he's right…"

"Ah, who's gonna notice?" Takato said as he plunked into a patch of sand, resting on his arms. "People seem to like it."

            "Right," Juri agreed. "As long as it looks nice. I wonder if there's any sandcastle contests here…"

"Like we'd win," Takato remarked. "I've seen people make castles like these, only 30 feet tall. Trust me, we could spare the embarrassment."

                        "Don't be so hard on yourself," Juri said with a giggle. "At least you can make a better sandcastle than the five of us."

            Takato narrowed his eyes. "Well, don't exclude yourself. You helped me make a lot of this. If you didn't, it'd probably be a lot more lopsided than it already is."

            "I guess," said Juri. "But I would've never come up with the moat idea."

"And I'd never have the patience to detail the towers so well!"

            "Well, I could never proportion the castle right!"

Lee sweatdropped. "Guys, you're fighting over compliments. Moumantai, hai?"

            "Guess you're right," Juri calmly admitted. She looked beyond Lee. "Found anything yet, Kenta?"

Kenta frowned as he was in the middle of digging up…a soda can tab. "Believe me. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

                        "I hear some people have a tendency to lose their gold watches on American beaches," recalled Takato. 

            "Gold watches?! Argh!" Kenta sped past the three Tamers with his metal detector.

            Juri giggled briefly. "Poor Kenta. He's so out-of-place without Hirokazu."

"He always was," mentioned Takato, scooping up handfuls of sand boredly.

                        "I'm getting a little hungry…" Juri said quietly. "Anyone else up for something?"

            Lee sat up. "Actually, I could go for something. Something…cold."

"I'm up for that," concurred Takato. "Ice cream or something."

                        Juri turned completely around. "I think I remember seeing an ice cream stand close to the start of the beach. Should I go and get a menu?"

            Takato smiled. "That'd be great of you, Juri."

"I'll be right back!"

            Suddenly, Kenta came running back. "Did Katou-san just say ice cream?! I'm like, soaking in my own sweat!"

"She's getting a menu," Lee told him. "Stick around, will you?"

                        Kenta took a deep breath and sat down cross-legged. "This is so exhausting."

Takato chuckled. "Maybe you should consider taking a break, Kenta. You should see how red you look."

            "That's why I stopped when I heard 'ice cream'…" Kenta noted, still breathing heavily. Then he stopped.

"Yeah, but you might need more than that," explained Takato. "You don't exactly exercise or— Kenta…?"

            Kenta seemed to stop all movement, as he was looking directly at something with widened eyes.

Lee started to notice the sudden pause. "Uh…Kenta? Daijoubu?"

                        Kenta only pointed in the direction of where he looked. Takato and Lee followed the gaze…

Off in the distance, a long stream of dust clouds trailed along the beach in a diagonal line, heading right for the hotel.

            "Someone's in a hurry," figured Lee.

"Look…" Kenta said emotionlessly, still pointing.

            Leading the trail of dust and sand were two very recognizable people.

"So…they HAVE been out here this whole time," Takato acknowledged. "But since 3 AM…?"

            "I don't think so," Lee said. "Something's up. We should ask them, but…"

"They run too fast for me," Takato immediately said.

            "Me too," Kenta quickly added.

Lee sweatdropped. "Maybe Juri will run into them…"

*

"Menu…? You're gonna order, right?"

            "Of course!" Juri replied. "I just need to let my friends know about the flavors."

The ice cream man shrugged and handed Juri a menu. "You wouldn't believe how many kids run off with these things."

            Juri took it. "That's odd…"

"Isn't it?" The ice cream man scratched his head. "I'll never understand kids these days…uh, no offense, of course!"

            "None taken," Juri accepted. "Because I know you're talking about the boys."

                        The ice cream man grinned. "Well…girls can be a little sneaky too, but I'm sure you're not like that!"

"I'm as sweet as they come!" Juri said with a smile. "By the way, don't you get hot under all that hair…?"

The man shrugged. "At least I keep it all up. I dunno, I've always had lots of hair…people called me Tree-Head throughout my school years, but eh. It's what I'm used to. I wouldn't butcher this mop for all the money in the world."

            Juri looked amazed. "You really wouldn't…?"

                        "Eh, I kinda lied. I'd like to be out of this job as soon as possible."

"Knew it," Juri bowed. "But believe in me, and I'll bring your menu right back!"

                                    "Never doubted ya for a second," the man said and leaned against the wall of the stand. 

Juri started walking back to her friends, going over the list of flavors. But then she noticed a small commotion taking place not far from her. She looked that way and noticed the trail of dust and sand being created by two people in a huge hurry.

            "Oh! Ruki-chan! 'Kazu-chan!"

Juri started to chase after them, but was appalled to find, in a split second, they had run clear to the hotel.

            After looking highly concerned for a bit, Juri ran back to her friends.

*

"Ow! Will you let go of my wrist now?!"

            "Alright…we ARE inside now…ow…"

"Ditto," Ruki said with a wince. "What…happened?"

"I'm trying to remember, myself," said Hirokazu, clearly looking exhausted. "Goddamn, I hope I don't have sun poisoning."

            Ruki glanced at Hirokazu's still-bare back. "It looks pretty overdone. I'd stay indoors for a few days if I were you."

"Not that you look much better," he commented. "Though I will admit, it's funny to see you in a different skin tone other than Dead-Person-Pale."

            "And the price I pay for being that," grumbled Ruki, examining her arms. "I look like a cherry, now."

Hirokazu started staggering to the elevator. "I wonder how long we've been out there…"

            "Long enough to be sunburned to all hell," Ruki answered as she followed him. "I can't believe we slept in so late."

                        "Really? What time is it?"

Ruki looked down at her wrist. "Past noon. I do kinda remember us being up a little late…"

            "Yeah, insomnia attack," recalled 'Kazu as he rubbed his temples. "Now my head wants to cave in."

The elevator door opened, and the two entered.

            "I don't care how long we've been sleeping out there. I'm going right to bed," said Ruki as the doors closed.

"Oh, crap!" shouted Hirokazu. "Takato and the others must've been looking all over for us today…! I set that alarm clock for 6 in the morning!"

                        Ruki looked uneasy. "Where do you suppose they are…?"

            "They'd better be looking for us, those ungrateful slobs…!" Hirokazu formed a fist. "Then again, I did plan for everyone to be out on the beach today…damn it! I was also supposed to get that car looked at later today!"

                        "Guess we screwed over our own first day," figured Ruki. "We'll make it up. I just wanna sleep."

"Yeah…" Hirokazu groaned. "No way I can get myself to do anything today…head hurts too much…"

            The elevator reached the top, and the pair left for their room.

*

"So it WAS them," confirmed Lee, appearing to be in deep thought. "Wonder why they were in such a hurry…"

            "I never knew 'Kazu ran that fast…" admired Kenta. "He should've been on the track team this year!"

                        "Ruki was with him," added Takato. "So they've probably been together the whole time."

"But for what?" Juri asked. But she wasn't expecting a response. "One of us should follow them."

            "Forget it," Kenta denied. "I've already pooped myself out from running. I need ice cream before I even THINK of moving."

                        "I can't go," argued Juri. "I have to return this menu as soon as possible!"

            Lee shrugged. "Hey, if they went back to the hotel, they're probably just going back to our room. So at least we know where they are. And I'm hungry."

                        Takato fell into the sand on his back again. "Let's just eat some ice cream first…"

Juri sighed in defeat. Still, as worried as she was for Ruki, she couldn't break her promise to the nice Ice Cream Man…

            "All right then," she consented. "Here's all the flavors: Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Mint Chip, Coffee, Cookies n' Cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate Cherry Jubilee, Pistachio, Raspberry, Butter Pecan, Rocky Road, Neapolitan…need I go on…?"

            The boys shook their heads, signifying their readiness.

"All right!" shouted Juri, wielding a pencil. "Order up!"

                        "That Jubilee thing sounds pretty good," spoke out Lee. "So I'll take that."

            "You know," said Takato. "All my life I've lived in a bakery, so we really only had one ice cream readily available to eat; Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. I spent almost EVERY year of my freaking life eating Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. And you know what? It's time for a change. Juri, sign me up for STRAWBERRY!"

            Juri giggled and started writing the orders down. "You're one step closer to being a big boy, Takato!"

"Well, I'm not Takato," said Kenta. "And I don't want something new. Mint Chip as always, Juri."

"Got it!" Juri announced with a smile. "I'll be right back!"

                        With that, she was gone again.

*

"Ugh…I feel so crappy, I can hardly sleep…"

            "The more you talk, the harder you make it," groaned Ruki.

Hirokazu staggered up from his bed. "Fine," he said. "You have any ideas?"

                        "Didn't anyone bring medication?" wondered Ruki. "Sleep medicine would be nice."

"I don't think Kenta did," Hirokazu guessed with a yawn. "As far as I know, Takato has no medication…I dunno about Lee."

            "Forget it," grumbled Ruki as she dropped back down on her bed, face-first. "I just need something to get rid of this headache."

"Maybe we both caught some kinda bug…"

            "Maybe…"

The pair rose their heads as they heard something click and turn. The front door opened, and the remaining four Tamers went through quickly.

            "Hirokazu! Ruki!"

            "Oh…" Juri gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "You two…you're…"

"Sunburned. Completely," finished Ruki. "And before anyone asks, no, we don't know how we got outside long enough to fry."

Lee blinked. "What's the last thing you guys remember…?"

            "Ruki and I had sleeping problems," admitted 'Kazu. "Not at the same time…but we kinda ran into each other outside, anyway. It was really late…maybe 2 AM."

                        "Yeah, Lee and I noticed you were gone like an hour later," Takato mentioned.

"I won't ask how," said Ruki. "I KNOW we both eventually went back inside for a drink…after that it's all blank in my mind."

            "What did you drink?" Lee asked suspiciously.

                        Ruki gave Hirokazu a tired glance. "Do you remember?"

Hirokazu looked ill. "Totally blank here…"

            "Of course," Lee said, without amusement. "I can only suppose you both got too drunk to remember."

                        "That might explain the splitting headache," muttered 'Kazu.

"Wait a second—ow!…I don't really even drink that much. And when I do, it's not with this loser!"

            "Maybe he spiked your drink," Takato suggested jokingly.

"Very funny, Goggle-For-Brains."

                        "At least you're okay," said Juri. "But it's best you don't go outside for a while…"

            "A while?" asked Lee. "Juri, I don't think they should be out for a few days!"

"They are pretty burnt…" Juri noted. "Oh, but what can they do all cooped up in here…?"

                        "Believe me," assured Hirokazu. "I won't be doing ANY moving today…"

"Same here," added Ruki. "Too painful. You guys go on out and have fun. We're not going anywhere."

            "Are you sure?" asked Takato. "The beach won't quite be the same without you guys."

Kenta took a bite out of his ice cream cone. "Yeah, 'Kazu, you and I always hunted for gold on the beaches together! I'm coming up with nothing so far!"

                        "Hey, it's America, people dump their jewelry carelessly everywhere all the time…"

            Kenta looked down. "I guess. Just get well soon, okay?"

"Where'd you guys get that ice cream?" Hirokazu asked as he looked up at the others.

            "There's a stand outside," replied Juri, licking her Vanilla ice cream. "You want some?"

"It might help," Hirokazu said with a smile. "What say you, Makino?"

            "I guess," sighed Ruki. "Only if they have something I like. Like Chocolate."

"What would an ice cream place be without chocolate ice cream, Ruki?" 'Kazu asked. "Geez. Do they have Rocky Road?"

            "Yeah," answered Takato, who started on eating his cone.

"Good. Go get us some ice cream, then."

                        "I sure hope it doesn't melt by the time we get back into the hotel," worried Juri.

"Oh," added Ruki. "I want you to get something for Renamon, too. She must be frying outside."

            "Sure," agreed Lee. "What does she want?"

                        "Renamon," Ruki murmured lazily. Her Digimon promptly arrived next to her.

"Is there anything you need?"

            "Go with my friends," the Tamer ordered. "They're getting some ice cream for me, and since you've done such a good job lately, you can have some too."

                        Renamon paused for a moment. "…Okay, Ruki-sama."

"And make sure the ice cream doesn't melt. If they let it melt, _walk all over them_, Renamon."

            "Of course, Ruki," acknowledged Renamon, as she walked toward the others.

"Now that you have incentive, hurry up and give me some damned ice cream."

*

            "Ruki sure knows how to get her way," Kenta commented as they exited the hotel.

"Order up, Renamon!" chirped Juri, holding up a menu. "What flavor do you want?"

                        "…I'll have to think about that for a moment."

"Haven't you ever had ice cream before?" asked Takato.

            "Maybe once or twice," said Renamon. "I can't really remember…"

                        "I've never known someone who doesn't remember ice cream," exclaimed Kenta. 

"Ruki probably doesn't let her get out enough, except to fight," figured Lee. "Oh well. Better decide on something before we get to the stand, Renamon."

                                    "I'm thinking…"

After a couple of minutes, the group had reached the stand.

            "Thanks for letting me use this again," Juri thanked as she returned the menu to the Ice Cream Man. "I knew I'd need to use it again."

                        "So, you DO need some more, huh?" the man said with a smile. "Okay, lay the orders on me."

            Juri quickly jogged her memory. "One Chocolate, one Rocky Road, and-…Renamon?"

The Ice Cream Man slowly noticed the slender, tall figure behind the shorter ones. His eyes widened when he noticed this was no human in a fox costume.

            "Um…oops," squeaked Juri. "I thought Americans were used to this sort of thing…"

"I told you they'd freak out," Kenta whispered to her. 

                        "I will have Neapolitan," Renamon requested.

            "Wait a second," gasped the man as he backed into the wall. "You're…"

"My name is Renamon," introduced Ruki's partner. "A pleasure."

            "You're a DIGIMON…!"

Everyone gawked at the man for a moment.

            "You…know what a Digimon is!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well…yeah…" the man stuttered. He paused, then quickly served the three ice creams. "Here you go! Bye now!"

            He abruptly closed his windows and pulled the curtains over them.

                        There was a long pause…

"You forgot to take the money!" Juri called out.

                        No response.

Renamon frowned. "I didn't ask for ice cream with an ugly rainbow on it."

*

            "Ugly rainbow? Renamon, that's that Neapolitan ice cream IS," said Ruki.

"Is it?" she inquired. "It sounds sound like a flavor that would have such a thing…"

                        Ruki sighed. "It's chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry all together…I KNOW I fed you ice cream before."

            "I'm sorry," apologized Renamon. "Forgive my ignorance. But it was good."

"Then that's all what matters."

            Takato paced around the room, eating a Popsicle. When he got to one end, he looked over at Lee, who was seemingly busy at work on his laptop.

                        "Whatcha workin' on?" Takato asked.

            "Call me crazy, but that guy looked familiar," said Lee. His eyes weren't moving from the screen. "That…guy that gave us the ice cream. It's too freaky to be a coincidence that he just happens to know about real Digimon."

            "You don't say," Takato mumbled as he took a bite out of his Popsicle. "What did he look like to you?"

"Like someone we should know about," Lee figured as he looked up to Takato. "Just a hunch, though. I guess I could stand to relax some. I did promise you that, didn't I?"

            Takato chuckled and put his free arm around Lee's neck. "If you think it's that serious, I don't mind you working. Besides, it's getting late. There's not much else to do now except sleep."

                        "Well…" Lee grinned. "I was kinda interested in seeing how nice the arcade was in this place…"

            "You haven't been there yet?" asked Kenta. "I can't believe you haven't!"

"Well, I don't consider playing video games as spending time with Takato," admitted Lee. "I'd still like to check it out, out of curiosity…how nice is it, Kenta?"

            "I can't begin to describe," Kenta sighed. "I'll leave it for you to find out."

Lee closed the lid on his laptop. "Well, without any information on that guy, I can't really do much work, can I?"

                        "I'll go with you to the arcade if you want!" offered Takato. "I like playing games! I just suck at them.."

"I thought you were gonna do your movie," Juri reminded. 

            "Nah, I decided against a sunset scene," said Takato. "So I'm holding off filming 'till tomorrow."

Juri smiled. "Oh, okay! I'm a little tired, actually. I think I'll just watch TV before I turn in."

            "I know where the arcade is," informed Kenta. "So I can take you guys there."

"Great!" said Takato. "Then let's go!"

            Hirokazu suddenly burst out from the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" he shouted. "I need some of you to come with me. Once I get dressed, we're leaving."

                        "Where do you think you're going?" Ruki asked. "Neither of us are going outside."

            "Goddamn Makino," Hirokazu said, clearly annoyed. "It's gonna be nighttime in a few minutes. Ease up."

"But it still hurts to even move," she whined. "I can't believe you were even able to take a shower…"

            "Pain or no pain, I need to get that other van fixed!" 'Kazu shouted. "I was supposed to have it done today!"

"You could've just asked one of us to take it in for you," said Lee. "I wouldn't mind."

                        "OHHH NO," growled 'Kazu. "None of you are touching my cars ever again. ESPECIALLY you, Jenrya. These are MY cars and only **I** can touch them! Capishe?!"

                                    "Sorry for offering to be nice," Lee muttered.

            Hirokazu shrugged. "Once I get that other van fixed, maybe I'll consider LENDING it to you guys."

"Why else have two vans," Lee said, rolling his eyes. "All right, how many of us are going?"

                        "You are, for one, Lee-kun. Because you're such a smart-ass about everything."

            "Fine," he sighed and stood up. "Even though I never understand why you need me to tag along when you have CAR PROBLEMS…seeing as I know nothing about them."

                        "I just do it to annoy you," Hirokazu told him. "Duh. Ruki, you're coming too."

                        "Huh?!" Ruki sat up, aggravated. "Why do I have to go?!"

            "Because you're a whiner," answered 'Kazu. "The rest of you, stay and do whatever. We'll be back in a few hours."

            "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Takato asked worriedly. "I can come if you want…"

Hirokazu held out a hand. "Not to worry, Takato-kun. I promise we'll all come out alive. But it'll be a lot more convenient to have two vans instead of one, and seeing as we'll all have specific plans to follow out soon for the trip, it's best we get this done as soon as possible."

                        "Okay then…" conceded Takato. "Just be careful."

            "And Ruki," noted Hirokazu. "It won't be so bad outside, okay? Just chill out."

Ruki stood up, not looking impressed. "Let's just get this over with."

*

            "Ugh…it's so muggy out here. I think I'll stand inside for a while," decided Ruki as she walked into the direction of the store. "Do you guys want anything?"

                        "I'm just gonna get something to drink out of a machine," Lee called back as he walked to a Coke machine and started looking at his choices.

            "I'll be busy," announced Hirokazu. "The guy says if we do some of the work ourselves, he'll cut down the fee. So come back here when you're ready, Lee!"

"Sure!" Lee shouted back, still eyeing the machine. So many options…so many sweet, caffeine-infused carbonated drinks.

            _/Tamer…/_

                        Lee blinked and looked to the side. Nothing but darkness. He shrugged, and started putting change into the machine.

            _/Silly Tamer…/_

Lee punched the button for a Regular Coca-Cola. There was a brief pause. …He pressed it again.

            "Of COURSE you're sold out," Lee grumbled. "Everything I like has to be sold out…"

_/Foolish human!/_

                        Lee frowned and hit the Sprite button. The frown vanished when he heard the 20 oz. Bottle tumble down through the machine, and into the bottom tray.

            He smiled and picked it up, opened it, and immediately drinking it.

/Engaging in such primitive human rituals…stupid Tamer./

                        Lee immediately made a 180° turn-around. "All right, who's there?!"

No more voice. And still the same old darkness.

            The half-Chinese Tamer started to look nervous. The more that voice spoke to him, the more inhuman it seemed.

                                                ….A Digimon?

"Jenrya! Move it or lose it, bucko! You know I can't do this alone!…OW! Especially not with me in pain like this!"

            Lee snapped out of it and looked to Hirokazu. Something still didn't feel right…

                        "Earth to Lee!" 'Kazu shouted. "Kami-sama! This isn't the time to be spacing out! HEY!"

            Lee silently walked over to Hirokazu, looking thoughtfully down at his Sprite.

                        "What's with you?" 'Kazu asked as he carefully removed a wire. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

            "Hirokazu-kun…you…heard it too, right?"

                        Hirokazu looked up from his work. "What're you talking about?"

Lee folded his arms and shuddered. 'Kazu's eyes widened as he realized Lee wasn't joking, or just spacing out.

            "I don't wanna jump to conclusions…" Lee whimpered. "But something's following us…"

Hirokazu rolled his eyes and went back to work. "Stop fakin', Lee." He scoffed. "Get me that new wire on the ground."

            Lee obeyed, still moving slowly and looking nervous. "It was calling me Tamer, 'Kazu. _Tamer_. Like it knows."

                        "And, like, who _doesn't_ know…can you plug this in?"

            "It also called me a foolish human, 'Kazu…" Lee continued, quietly. "Just like the stereotypical evil Digimon…"

                        "The socket's right **here**, Lee…pay attention!" ordered 'Kazu, not buying a thing Lee said.

Lee started plugging in the wires, but still seemed fully absorbed in his own paranoia.

            "'Kazu…what if some evil band of Digimon followed us to Hawaii? We're defenseless here…only Ruki brought her Digimon, and if these alleged Digimon are anything above an Ultimate level, we could be in BIG trouble…"

                        Lee finished the wiring and looked up. Hirokazu was no longer with him.

"Hirokazu-kun…?!"

            All of a sudden, the van's engine started. Lee jumped back in surprise, until he heard a familiar cheer.

"Works like a charm!" shouted Hirokazu from the driver's seat. "And you said you didn't know anything about cars, Lee!"

                        Lee sighed, not in the mood to scold Hirokazu for being rude.

"I'll get Ruki, then…"

                                    Lee started walking to the store.

/So, you DO fear me, Tamer./

            That was enough for Lee to turn around and look all over. No sign of a body where the voice came from.

_/Foolish boy. Can't even detect me. You'll be a fun playmate once the stage is set./_

            "Who are you?! Come on!" demanded Lee. "I don't have my Digimon with me, but I can still kick the crap out of you if I have to…!"

_/So damned harsh./_

                        Lee softened a bit. "Look, if you're not evil and after my life, I don't want to hurt you…! But you have to tell me who you are and what you want from me!"

/I think the former was obvious from the start. No matter. Things will be clear pretty soon./

            Lee was looking all over the place, fully cautious. "Coward…"

_/Fine. Go backwards, five steps. Then look up./_

            Jenrya Lee obeyed, though he knew he wouldn't like what he'd see. And though the details were completely shunned by the darkness, Lee could distinguish a tall body standing on top of the roof of the gas station.

"Now…what's your name?"

            "You'll be learning it anyway, a little later on. But know this, Tamer, those fools who called for your help will NOT be getting their desired wish…! That, I promise you!"

                        Lee was bewildered. "W-what?! Nobody called for us!"

            "You may think that now…but if you think this is just an innocent vacation…you are horribly mistaken."

Lee gritted his teeth. "Enough of this psycho-babble! Give me some facts…!"

"Who are you _talking_ to?"

Lee quickly turned around and assumed a defensive pose. "…Ah! Ruki?!"

            "Are you blind or something?" she asked as she passed him, carrying a bag of food. "Hirokazu's been waving at you for nearly two minutes. Get in the car, we're going."

                        Lee couldn't believe it. "Didn't you see?! I think there's a Digimon up on that roof!"

            Ruki looked up where her friend was looking. "Yup. A big ol' invisible one. Come on." She continued to walk.

"No, I'm serious!" Lee shouted, trying to stop Ruki. "It was talking to me! I think we're in trouble!"

                        Ruki sighed and took out her D-Arc. "Well, according to this, you're full of crap. Let's go."

            Lee grumbled and followed Ruki to the van. "Why don't you believe me…?"

"Because I hate you the most," explained Ruki as she took the shotgun seat. "Hirokazu, has he been bugging you about a Digimon?"

                        "He's fakin'," Hirokazu repeated. "Just don't pay attention."

            "I'm so GLAD to see you two have so much faith in me," growled Lee as he took a backseat.

With everyone all set, the car pulled out of the station and back to the hotel.

*

"Are you still kinda hurting, Makino?"

            "Yeah," nodded Ruki. "It's not so bad moving around now…but if I get scratched, it's hell-pain."

"Same here, mostly," agreed Hirokazu. "Maybe if we cover ourselves in blankets, we can still go outside tomorrow.."

                        "You both are nuts," commented Lee. "Just swim in the indoor pool or something."

            "Don't talk to us, psycho," Ruki said jokingly. "You should stay inside just in case you start hallucinating a bunch of Digimon out on the beach tomorrow."

                        "I'm telling you, I saw a Digimon!"

            "Lee, if you say 'Digimon' one more time, I'm kicking you out," threatened 'Kazu. "I don't want you scaring the other guys into thinking we'll be attacked in the middle of the vacation! They're a lot more gullible than me and Ruki, y'know."

            Lee grumbled and leaned back. "Fine. But if we DO get attacked, it's all your fault, Hirokazu."

                        "It's a bet!" shouted Hirokazu as he sped across the highway. "And Makino?"

                                    "Sure, why not? I love to make Lee look like a moron."

Meanwhile, outside, Renamon was traveling on the hood of the van. She looked up at the moonlight thoughtfully, much like her Tamer. It was odd how they both went under similar procedures to be calm.

            "I wish Ruki was more wary…" Renamon said to herself. "After all…I don't feel alone in this place…"

She knew, deep down, that somewhere out there, that mysterious alleged Digimon was watching her…and laughing.

                        "I don't want Lee to be right… Please, let us have world peace."

Somewhere out there, that Digimon WAS watching Renamon, and laughing.

            "I do prefer a _piece of the world_ myself. HAHAHAHA!"

[It'll be continued…with something hopefully more interesting. T_T]


	4. Day 4: Angst Boy meets Angst Boy

**[Notes:**

**It's a boring part for me, but eh. It pretty much spills out the upcoming plot, so it needs to be here. The crossover officially happens now! Yay! Too bad, though. I didn't figure it was going to take THIS MANY PAGES to explain it right. Originally I'd have more stuff planned, but I wanted to cut this part a little short because I'll be going on my OWN little vacation adventure early this August. So I wanted to get this out of the way before leaving.**

**So yay, here's the crossover. It's not much now, but the other characters will be coming in by the next part, definitely. I'll be playing more on the little Hiruki/Rukazu incident more next chapter, as well as some other things while trying to keep it fun. I'd like to hope I get Part 5 done before I go back to school. **

**I decided with keeping some English/Dub terms since I'm too stupid to remember the originals half the time. It'll be easier on my own brain just to keep with what I memorized, so I hope that doesn't piss off anybody too much. I hope my crossover concept isn't TOO retarded and farfetched to work. But there's lots of Lee in this chapter (finally justifying my right to make him somewhat the main character…?), so enjoyeth, people! I'm off to my own happy beach vacation. ^^;]**

"Poor guy…no one would believe what he saw. …Jee-an-rii-angu knew danger was imminent, but how would he get everyone to safety when everyone thought he was a big fat liar?"

_"Takato! …This isn't a joke, you know!"_

_"Of course, Lee-chan! It just so happens this situation matches the plot of my movie!"_

_"That's not the point! You're talking like you don't believe me either!"_

_"It's not that I don't believe you, Lee. It's just that I don't want to **think** about it…"_

_"Baka, will you leave Takato alone about your scary hallucinations?"_

_"Oh, mind your own business, Ruki!"_

_"Hey, Ruki, can you kinda move out of the scene for a minute? It's not gonna make a lot of sense to have the monster showing on the scene whilst the hero does his monologue…"_

_"Monster?! You just randomly cast me as a monster in your dumbass movie when I didn't even volunteer?!"_

_"Me and my big mouth…"_

            Ruki smacked Takato on the head. "If you don't edit me out of that right now, you're DEAD, Matsuda!"

"I'll do it as soon as I get all the filming completed!" Takato promised, with a bow. "Trust me!"

                        "You better not be lying," Ruki said, walking to the bathroom. "Because I'll find out."

Takato sighed and turned the video camera off. "Sorry I'm making a mockery of your premonitions, Lee-chan. I…I guess that's just how I deal with stress and fear these days."

            "Takato-chan…" Lee tiredly sat down on a bed. "If you don't want to believe me, you don't have to."

"Someone's got to," insisted Takato. "Everyone else thinks you're crazy! And…I don't think you're crazy, Lee."

                        Lee smiled at Takato. "I really appreciate that, but please don't think it's a requirement. For all I know, maybe I am going crazy…"

            Takato moved in to hug Lee. "Don't bring yourself down so much! It's not like they don't believe you…they just don't want you to be right! This is supposed to be a vacation…and I certainly don't want you to be right."

                        "I don't even want myself to be right," mumbled Lee. "But I can't avoid the facts…"

Takato patted his boyfriend on the head. "Hey, if it keeps buggin' you, we'll schedule a check-up just to make sure you're all right. When we see something that insinuates your visions are coming true, we'll prepare for it…somehow."

            "How can we?" Lee asked in his usual worried tone. "Aside from Renamon, all our defenses are thousands of miles over the ocean! There's no way Terriermon and the others could ever get here, much less on time…"

                        "We'll FIND a way," stated Takato. "Just don't worry about it until it happens. _If_ it does."

Lee nodded to Takato. Somehow he felt Takato wasn't all the way supporting him in this situation…then again, who _would_ want to really believe someone who had visions of their vacation being utterly ruined by a long, neverending battle?

            "I need to wash my face," Lee decided as he sat up and walked to the bathroom.

Ruki had conveniently walked out just then, leaving the bathroom vacant. She gave Lee a quick glare before joining her friends, who were glued to watching TV. Lee merely ignored it and proceeded into the bathroom, and quietly shut the door.

            Wasting no time, Lee turned on the faucet and waited for the water to get to an unbearably cold stage. As he waited, Lee looked at his reflection on the mirror and noted how tired and delirious he looked. What with all he had to face the night before, he'd gotten little to no sleep.

                        The boy was disgusted with himself. He looked so weak; so frail. Lee could hardly believe he was letting this get to him so much. With every minute passing, Lee was really beginning to believe this ordeal was just one big hallucination. He knew deep down he was worrying everyone with his 'crazy talk'… what right had he, when he had no proof that he was even _talking_ to a Digimon last night?

            Lee shook his head. He knew he'd have to apologize as soon as he could. Preferably after he left the bathroom. With that in mind, Lee started washing his face in hopes of waking up so he could process all what's happened.

Cold, cold water…an instant revival.

_/Still in denial, Tamer?/_

            That was just the thing Lee didn't want to hear. He resumed what he was doing.

_/Don't worry… I'll be bugging the rest of your friends soon enough./_

                        "I'm not hearing that," Lee told to himself. "Nothing's talking to me…"

Lee's reflection on the mirror suddenly disappeared. The entire premise of the tiny bathroom grew dark and disfigured. Lee wisely started making his way for the front door…

                        A reflection returned to the mirror. Not Lee's, but the silhouette of the Digimon from last night. Oddly, it was upside-down. Like last night, no details were shown, save for a pair of glowing red eyes.

            Lee bluened and flailed. "This can't be real…! Leave me alone!!"

                        The red eyes narrowed. "So, you think you can get off easy by pretending I'm an illusion? You will pay."

The defenseless Tamer cringed. No matter how he tried, this situation would not dissipate like a good hallucination…

            "No! You're not real! There's nothing…to fear!"

The red eyes widened. "If you're that far in denial, then it's time I show you just how real this is!"

                        The silhouette put its hands forth, growing bigger and bigger…until it appeared they were coming _out_ of the mirror and towards Lee, who was completely backed up against the front door. Lee suddenly found it very hard to move when he noticed the points fingers of said hands were extending…more, more…more…

            Coming closer…

Lee did the only thing he could think of doing in this situation. Scream.

…and just as quickly as he let out his scream, the door opened and the dreary scenery that took presence in the bathroom had disappeared. Lee blinked, and noticed the image on the mirror was gone, and nothing was coming for him.

            "Lee-chan?! What happened?!"

Lee staggered to where the door had opened. Takato was there, obviously very worried. Hirokazu and Juri were right behind him.

                        Lee swallowed. "I…guess you didn't see…"

            "What're you DOING in there?!" shouted Juri. "Are you trying to scare us all to death?!"

                        "I thought I told you to knock it off about the Digimon crap!" reminded 'Kazu.

"Calm down, both of you!" Takato demanded. "And give it some thought. Lee wouldn't do this on purpose!"

            "It wasn't a joke!" Lee insisted. "It was there…the same one from last night, inside the mirror!"

All three looked to the very normal-looking mirror. They simultaneously shook their heads.

            "It hurts me to say this," admitted Takato. "But…I think the others are right, Lee-chan."

                        "Like I'd lie," muttered Hirokazu. "I think it's time we got his head checked."

Lee looked down in shame. Was he hallucinating or not…? It didn't seem his friends would give him anymore time to decide upon that…

            "Lee, if something's really bothering you, we should—"

                        Lee would not hear anymore of his friends' claims of insanity. He simply walked past them all, and to the door leading to the exit of the room. He gave them one last look.

            Takato looked especially worried. "Lee, please…we only wanna help you!"

His boyfriend left the room without another word.

                        "Lee-chan…!" Takato cried, attempting to run after him. However, he was held back by his friends.

            "We'd better give him some time to cool off," Hirokazu told him. "I don't think he's in the mood to talk…"

"I'm worried," said Takato. "He's been so weird since last night…"

                        Juri sighed. "He…may need to be alone for a bit, Takato." She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He's not the type that's going to do something stupid…or dangerous…"

            Takato looked down. "He'll come back, right…? I think he's mad at us…"

                                    Hirokazu rolled his eyes. "He's just frustrated. I can't…say how okay he is, though."

"Let's give him some time," suggested Juri. "Give him a chance to…reflect on some things."

            "Lee-chan…"

*

He ran out into the beach, passing the many people occupying it. He was sincerely hoping none of them noticed him; lest they ALSO thought he was going insane.

            It was extremely hot outside today…especially very muggy. The sun was shining like nobody's business. The uncomfortable weather only made Lee worse, as he ran as far as he could until he reached a giant structure of rock. People were scarce that far out into the beach.

                        Lee stopped and leaned against the rock, ignoring the stinging pain of hotness which came from that.

            He stopped and regained his breath. Lack of exercise this summer had left him pathetically out-of-shape. Therefore, he was absolutely exhausted. It was impossible for him to think under these unbearable conditions. What exactly was he _doing_…? What was he thinking? 

                                    What else could he do? His own friends were too oblivious to help him.

            Lee took a deep breath and looked out to the sky. He took in all the sounds of his surroundings…seagulls, wind…boats speeding across the ocean…the surf…
    
    _"Tachiagare!  Yuusha wa  boku no naka ni iru…"_
    
    A male voice? And a harmonica?
    
    _"Sobietatsu TAAGETTO  makeru wake ni wa ikanai!"_

A guitar, too? Lee turned around and faced the rock. Music was coming from somewhere around there…
    
    _"Moeagare! Kodou wa  mune o kogashiteru…"_
    
    Lee pondered this for a moment. Above the rock? No…under it? Certainly not. IN the rock? It didn't seem hollow…
    
    _"Wasurerareta ashita  torimodoshini ikun da!"_

A smirk came to Lee's face. He stepped into the water and started walking…around the rock.

_"Atsui BATORU okose…!"_

A young man…in a one-man band. Sat down, laid back…a guitar in his lap. A stand attached to it, and on the end, a harmonica, next to the lad's young mouth.

            A handsome musician indeed. Icy blue eyes…spiky, yet very styled blonde hair. 

"Oh…!" Lee exclaimed, shrinking back a bit. "I didn't know it was just one person…"

            The man looked up from his instruments and smiled. "Amazing. You're the first one to find me."

Lee blinked, a bit confused. He started to walk over. "Are you lost…?"

                        The musician shook his head. "Nah. As long as I've been here, I've grown quite familiar with the surroundings. Fangirls can't resist a face like this, though. No way…I always have to play my music in some private place…that way girls can hear my music, and not be able to chase me all over the country. You get what I'm saying?"

            "Of course!" answered Lee. "I'm sorry for busting your secret, then…I won't tell anyone."

            The man nodded to Lee. "You look like someone I can trust. Arigatou."

                        Lee smiled as he noted the accent. "You're from Japan too, hai?"

"As long as I can remember," the man replied. "For the past few months I've been here, though. Waiting…hoping. I'm a little homesick, to be perfectly honest. America's nice and all, but it's not home."

            "I know how it is," Lee sympathized. "I get homesick easily, too…"

The musician motioned for Lee to take a seat next to him. It was a particularly nice view from where he sat; perfect for sunsets and such. It didn't take Lee long to accept the invitation.

                        "So, how long are you in for?" the man asked.

"Few weeks," Lee replied. "Mighty long for a vacation, but…my friend wants to live up his grand prize to full potential."

            The man put on a pair of sunglasses. "You don't say. So you WON your trip here…?"

"Yeah, I was one of the five he picked to take along," explained Lee. "Pretty lucky if you ask me."

                        The blonde looked down. "Very interesting…" He coughed. 

            "What about you?" Lee asked. "How long have you been around, exactly?"

                        "Nearly 4 months," the man replied sullenly. "My friends and I have been trapped…"

"You had five other friends along too?"

            "More like eleven."

"ELEVEN?!"

                        The man smiled. "I thought it was pretty insane myself."

            Lee was wide-eyed for a few moments. "O…kay…"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," the man suggested. "I feel awkward not calling you by a name."

                        "Oh, oh yes!" Lee snapped, bowing. "How rude of me…um…"

            "Calm down," the man urged, chuckling. "You're reminding me of me as a kid…"

Lee sweatdropped. "Truth is, I have a lot of names, but…" He extended a hand to the stranger. "Lee Jenrya desu."

                        The man shook his hand with appreciation. "Jenrya, huh? Peculiar…"

Lee looked away nervously. "Yeah, it's kinda odd…see, I have a multi-cultural family and all, my dad's Chinese, really…I have Chinese versions of my name…same with all my siblings…"

            "Is that so?" the man asked, amused. 

"Oh yeah," Lee nodded. "Jenrya's the given name, but my real-real name, IF you want to be that literal, is Jianliang. That's the Chinese version. But my friends and all kinds of other people have trouble pronouncing Jenrya, so most everyone calls me by my surname, Lee. Of course, that's the L-e-e spelling, and lots of people will call me Ree instead, Japanese L-R conversion and all, and sometimes people spell my name in the L-i style, then there's also R-i, of course…then SOME people who might insist on calling me Jenrya will call me ZENRYA for some reason…and then again, there's also the—"

                        "I give up, kid!" the man wailed, holding his hands up. "You don't need to explain it further!"

Lee bluened and covered his mouth. Twitching…'_Terriermon's rubbing off on me…'_ he thought.

            "So, most people call you Lee, right? Then I'll just call you Lee for my own sanity's sake."

Lee nodded quickly. "Lee's just fine! Sorry for confusing you…"

                        "No problem. My friends have their own decent share of nicknames…that really adds up when you have eleven friends, you know."

            "That must be a lot of names to remember," Lee commented. "Quite admirable."

                        "You get used to it," the man assured. "But one thing that's hard to adjust to is living with eleven people."

            "I can imagine," said Lee. "I have a brother and two sisters, our own decent share of pets…there's never a dull moment around the house. But at least I don't get noticed much…"

                        "Middle Kid of the family, huh?"

            "I guess you can say that," Lee figured. "Halfway the middle kid, anyway…"

"I had a brother once," the man informed. "Well, I actually do _still_ have a brother…he's not dead or anything, but my parents are divorced, so we got separated while we were really young. So I guess you can say I've been more or less living an only child's life, even though I do kinda know what it's like, and all, to have a sibling."

                        "Younger or older brother?" Lee asked, amused.

            "Younger," confirmed the man. "Seeing as you're in the middle, I guess you know the pains of younger siblings."

Lee bluened a bit as he recalled Shuichon…time and time again, giving him much frustration. "Quiiite well, sir."

                        "Oh, sorry," the man said with a laugh. "I forgot to tell you my name…"

*

Renamon was speeding across the shallow waters of the shoreline. People would often gawk at her and assume her as some freak on a waverunner, but she was using her own two feet to rapidly skim the surface of the water. Renamon examined the beach in hopes of spotting wherever Lee was hiding out.

                        It had been almost half an hour since he fled from the hotel, and everyone started to get worried. Hirokazu ordered for everyone to split up to look for him in their own separate ways. Some went in through town, some searched the entirety of the hotel, while others went on the beach, opposite of the way Renamon was heading. 

With Renamon's agility and ability to scan large areas in a short amount of time, everyone figured she'd be the first to find him. But just to ensure that, Ruki promised Renamon a reward if she was the first to find Lee.

"I wonder…" Renamon said to herself. "Perhaps the reward…might be ice cream again? I certainly enjoyed it last time."

            She turned her head towards the beach again. The further she went, the fewer the people. 

The Digimon figured it might be a good time to head back…she wasn't finding any traces of Lee…

                        That feeling suddenly changed as Renamon felt a powerful shock.

She squinted over the area the was passing by….a small section of the beach forming a little cove. It was in-between two giant formations of rock…

                                    Renamon could tell there was two people residing there.

Renamon stopped in her tracks and stared for a while. She wanted to be _absolutely_ sure this was Jenrya Lee she discovered…

*

            The man looked away from Lee and back out to the ocean. "Did you just see that?"

                        Lee followed his gaze. "See what?"

"We have company," the man informed, standing up. "You should take cover somewhere." He looked serious…

            "I don't know what you're talking about," Lee admitted as he stood. "But let me help you, okay?"

The youthful musician glared at Lee. "This isn't a game. I can't help you if you get hurt…"

                        "Just tell me what you see!" Lee pleaded. "I'm not some useless kid!"

The man gritted his teeth. "You just don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter how old you are! You could never possibly defend yourself from these beasts of evil!"

            "Beasts…of evil?" Lee echoed, suddenly feeling short on breath.

                        "I'll explain it all later!" the man shouted, pointing to the cave behind them. "Just hide! Now!"

            "Hey! I'll have you know I was trained for 10 years on how to defend myself! I have a right to know—"

"Insolent brat!" cursed the man as he grabbed Lee and threw him into the cave. "And DON'T leave that cave!"

            Lee found himself flung into the cave, landing harshly on the thin layer of sand. Thusly, knocking the wind out of him for a while…a large pair of brown eyes looked down at the fallen Tamer worriedly.

                        "Not to worry, little friend…in all likelihood, you're much safer in here…"

Back outside, a confrontation had just taken place.

            "So, it's another one of you," the man figured. "So you goons finally managed to find out a plan…are you plotting to eliminate us one by one?"

                        Renamon titled her head a bit. "I…beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb…" the man growled. "At least they're attacking us with some Digimon we'll be able to beat easily…"

            "There were two of you here," Renamon mentioned, ignoring the man's banter. "Was there not?"

"You have to go through me first!" the man cried. "I won't let you endanger anymore innocent people!"

                        The Digimon bowed her head in frustration. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Just to merely retrieve someone, for a friend."

                        "Yeah, the brains behind the whole operation!" accused the man. "So your new plan is to kidnap one of the Chosen Children, is it? How cliché of you."

            "I really don't know what you're talking about," said Renamon. "I have no interest in some 'Chosen Children'."

                        "We aren't quite _children_ these days, you know," the man countered. "So you'll learn to take us seriously!"

                                    "Please know, I do have a moral code to follow. Unless otherwise ordered, I would never attack, or capture a defenseless human being. My fights are between Digimon only."

            "Digimon only, huh?" the man scoffed. "You won't even be able to touch mine…"

Renamon blinked. "You have a…"

            The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a very old-style Digivice, which was glowing blue. 

"Gabumon!!" the man shouted. "Attack!!"

                        From the cave, out leaped a short, but very chunky Digimon. A yellow lizard-type Digimon, yet he wore a giant fur coat over him, with a horn on his forehead. His brown eyes flickered with anger as he studied his would-be opponent.

            Renamon sweatdropped. Her adversary had to be at least ¼ her height.

"I do not wish to fight you," Renamon said again. "But if you're enforcing one…I have no choice…"

                        The man shook his head. "Enough talk! Gabumon, take care of her now!"

Gabumon nodded and immediately jumped towards Renamon. Renamon backed up a bit, and teleported to Gabumon's backside. In a split second, she kicked the Digimon back into the sand.

                        But Gabumon had recovered quite quickly. "She's very fast!" he commented as he anticipated her next attack.

            Renamon spread her arms widely as she prepared her attack. "Diamond Storm!!"

Bright shards of energy formed all over Renamon and noted their target below. They zipped down to their defenseless foe.

                        Gabumon held out his arms defensively, but as the shards made contact with him, they didn't seem to do any damage whatsoever. One by one, each shard bounced harmlessly off Gabumon.

            Renamon was surprised. "How can you…?!"

                        "Huh..?" Gabumon was just as surprised. "Not a scratch…?"

"Gabumon!" the man shouted. "Now's your chance!!"

Gabumon nodded. "Right!" he opened his mouth. "Blue Blaster…!!"

            From Gabumon's mouth came a blast of blue fire. Renamon copied Gabumon's own style of defense and took the hit of the attack. It bounced against her…and then died off quickly. Again, not a scratch was made…

                        The man was watching this closely. "That's funny…we were able to hurt the other Digimon…"

            "What _other_ Digimon?!" Renamon asked. "I should be the only one on this island!"

"Will you cut it out with the innocent act?!" cried the man. "Gabumon, what kind of Digimon IS this?!"

            Gabumon looked at his opponent closely. "That appears to be a Renamon, Rookie level…"

"That's it?" the man asked his Digimon. "Of all times to need Koushiro's computer, and we don't have it…"

                        "Yamato!" Gabumon shouted back. "I'd like to say I could defeat her, but I can't seem to understand why Renamon and I can't hurt each other! It's…as if we weren't meant to fight!"

            "That's nonsense, Gabumon," the man, obviously being Yamato figured. "You two SHOULD be able to…"

Gabumon was ready to respond, but was cut off when Renamon had come down to kick him in the head.

            "Thankfully we can still fight in a physical bout!" Renamon confirmed.

Yamato was not pleased. "This doesn't look good, Gabumon…but give it your all! I probably will need help…"

                        "C-call for the others…" Gabumon requested, as he was recovering from the attack. "We need them!"

            Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Even if we can physically fight, I'm afraid it'll be hard to demolish you fighting like this." But a little thought in the back of her mind struck out. _'I have no one who can come and help me…'_

            "I don't even know where they are," Yamato said as he grabbed a cell phone. "But someone's gotta be there…"

            Gabumon yelled out as he headbutted Renamon. Having a horn, Gabumon did a good amount of damage to Renamon as she crumpled to the sand. Around this time, Lee was beginning to recover inside the cave…

            "What nerve…" Lee muttered, sitting up. "Who does that guy take me for?"

The Tamer stood up as he noticed Yamato running back into the cave, particularly towards a pile of various belongings.

                        "Where's that damn calling card…" Yamato growled to himself, digging through his things. "Of all times to lose it…" He looked up. "Oh, Lee. Good to see you up. Listen, I'm sorry I…"

            "What's going on here?!" Lee shouted angrily. "If you won't tell me, I'll go out and see myself!"

Yamato sighed. "Please don't…it's too dangerous, kid. You'll get hurt. It's not like you'll believe me if I tell you."

                        "Shoot," challenged Lee. 

"Fine then," Yamato muttered. "There's a psycho Digimon outside that apparently wants to kidnap you. I'm holding her off right now with my Digimon, so that—Lee…?"

            Lee had run off when Yamato first said 'Digimon'. 

*

"What's going on out here?!" Lee cried as he showed himself in the opening. On cue, Gabumon and Renamon ceased their fighting to look to who interrupted them.

            "Oh no!" worried Gabumon. "Please go back inside! Yamato didn't want you to get hurt!"

                        Lee ignored those commands and ran right into the battlefield. "Renamon?! What're you doing here?!"

Renamon stood, uneasily, being quite roughed up from the fight. "Everyone is searching for you, Lee."

            "Oh, please," grumbled Lee, folding his arms. "I haven't been gone THAT long."

"Long enough for the others to worry," informed Renamon. "Takato, especially."

                        Lee's expressions softened a bit. "…well, if you put it that way…"

"You seem to know this Renamon well," said Yamato, coming up from behind. "Maybe we should talk about this."

            "You can start," Lee offered. "Just _who_ is this?" He pointed to Gabumon.

Yamato looked down. "That's Gabumon, he…he's my partner."

            "Your _partner_?" Lee inquired, with his eyes widened. "Like…A Digimon-Tamer bond thing…?"

"Huh?" Yamato looked confused. "Don't you know? I'm a Digidestined…one of the Original Eight."

                        Lee stumbled back in surprise. "Excuse me..?! A Digidestined?! You're…"

"I'm sure you've heard of us," Yamato explained as he held out his still-glowing Digivice. "THE original Second-in-Command."

                        "Ishida Yamato…" Lee whispered. "You ARE a Digidestined!"

Yamato smiled. "That's right. I'm the one with the Crest of Friendship. I take it, you and Renamon are…"

            Lee shook his head. "My Digimon isn't with me. I know Renamon because her partner is one of my teammates."

"So those other five people you mentioned…"

            "We're the Tamers," Lee finished. "Next generation, I presume?"

"Maybe," Yamato figured with a laugh. "But I still say you don't look any older than my brother. He's one of the Original Eight, but he's also in OUR next generation of Digidestined…"

            "This is unbelievable!" Lee exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm talking to THE Yamato!"

"I don't make autographs," Yamato said with a grin. "So, what's your Digimon?"

            "Terriermon," replied Lee. "Only one person in my group brought a Digimon along…um, the point of our vacation was kind of…_from_ them, y'know."

                        "I know how it is," sympathized Yamato. "You like to drive me crazy sometimes too, huh, Gabumon?"

Gabumon and Renamon had blank expressions on their faces.

            "I take it, you guys don't want us to fight anymore," Gabumon guessed.

"Nah, there's no enemy between us," said Yamato. "However…"

                        Lee looked serious. "You're hiding something. Why did you bring YOUR Digimon here?"

            "It's a long story," Yamato assured. "But trust me, this is no vacation we're on…"

"Lee," Renamon interrupted. "I think it's time we let the others know you're safe."

            "I'll meet up with you later," Lee promised. "Just go back to them and tell them the news."

"Ruki's orders were specific," Renamon clarified. "I am to bring you back if I find you."

            "Here's an idea," Lee said. "How about Gabumon goes with you, so I can prove to the others, WITHOUT being with them, that there are other Digimon on this island. Maybe then they'll all wise up, and we can start taking this situation seriously."

                        Renamon sighed and turned away. "I don't make exceptions often. Be thankful."

Lee looked to Yamato. "You don't mind if Gabumon goes with her, right?"

            "I trust you guys," Yamato said with a smile. "No big deal."

"We'll be back shortly, Yamato!" Gabumon shouted as he followed Renamon back into the water.

Yamato looked to his right hand where he was still handling his Digivice. It had refused to cease its soft blue glow, which was oddly intensifying as the minutes passed.

            "Damn it," he cursed. "This thing's on the fritz again. It normally doesn't glow like this."

"Can I look at it?" Lee asked. "You can tell me everything meanwhile…"

            Yamato looked to his Digivice again, and handed it to Lee. "You're the Smart One in your group, huh?"

"Pretty much."

            The exchange was made.

"Well," Yamato started. "This is no average vacation. I wasn't kidding when I said I've been trapped on this island for months. The others and I have been concealed in this REALLY odd barrier over the island for a while. We're not entirely sure who our enemy is, but we know for sure that they want us eliminated."

            "And how you got here…was how we got here?"

"By winning a contest? Yeah," said Yamato. "One of our next-generation members won it, Motomiya Daisuke…we thought it was fishy that all eleven of us could go, with all the expenses paid and everything, which is why we all brought our Digimon with us. I guess it was bad luck on your part, since bringing five people seems a lot more believable, it didn't seem as suspicious…"

Lee nodded. "Tell me more about the barrier…wouldn't people NOTICE they're being trapped eventually…?"

            "It doesn't affect them," Yamato said sadly. "Somehow these new Digimon are able to have powers that can trap us, but let any normal human pass through it harmlessly. These guys are really low-profile…"

                        "Couldn't you at least call your parents?" asked Lee. "So they'd know?"

"They've totally messed with our lives," Yamato said angrily. "Any Digidestined with a calling card, bank account, you name it…half the time we can't use them, and we definitely can't make any out-of-country business at any time."

            "They must be evolved forms…" Lee thought. "Even we haven't encountered Digimon who do that…"

"We're down to our last dollars," Yamato explained. "A few million between the twelve of us has lasted us to this point, where we've been having to get jobs just to make sure we don't go broke. We've overstayed our hotel visits, so by now we just travel, city to city…right back to here, where it all started, and that's where it'll start for YOUR group.

            "Haven't you tried to fight?" asked Lee. "Are they really THAT advanced?"

"They weren't too hard at first," Yamato said with a frown. "Then they got the idea to put a lock on our Digimons' EVOLUTION."

            Lee gritted his teeth. "So you're all stuck to Rookie levels?!"

"Champions in times of crisis," corrected Yamato. "But every Digimon attacking us lately have been extremely strong Champions, Ultimates, and higher…we've been able to evade them, but sooner or later they'll catch us when it matters the most, and they'll eliminate us all…"

Lee sweated a bit. "So…we were your last resort, weren't we…?"

            Yamato was taken aback. "We…we did try a distress call one time…"

*

_[Flashback]_

_"I'm glad you all made it," congratulated Taichi. "And it's good to see us all still alive."_

_            "What's the deal, Tai-san?" inquired Daisuke. "Did you come up with a plan?"_

_"More like a hunch," Taichi admitted. "Can we all stand in a circle, for just a second?"_

_            "A circle? If we're doing what I think you're planning to do, I don't think…"_

_"We're not," interrupted Taichi. "I personally think there's no way any of us has a chance of beating the evil that's infected this sorry island."_

_            "Fair enough to say," said Koushiro, as he and the others formed a circle. "But really, what're you planning?"_

_                        "Our powers to make our Digimon evolve have been sealed," Taichi said. "But there's more to our Digivices than just that. And I think you've all learned that a long time ago."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

_"And as we're all aware, there's more Digidestined on this planet than just us. I didn't want to drag them from their homes just to draft them into battle…but…"_

_            Mimi looked down. "We're fresh out of ideas, aren't we…?"_

_"Pretty much," Taichi sighed. "I don't know how much they can help us, but if they can make THEIR Digimon evolve, it may be the only fighting chance we have…"_

_"A pretty reasonable plan," commented Jyou. "But the fact still stands that we can't communicate with the outside world. I can't even call my mother! How're we supposed to rally up Digidestined when they're just as far away?"_

_                        "That's where the Digivices come in," said Taichi. "We can use them to fight, true…"_

_Takeru looked down at his. "But we could also use ours to locate our fellow teammates!"_

_            "That's the spirit," Taichi said with a wink. "We could always rely on these things to find each other in times of crisis…most of the time. And since these things are so allegedly linked together…"_

_Koushiro's eyes widened. "Of course! As our final battle with MaloMyotismon proved, these Digivices could have summoning powers!"_

_            "I see…" said Ken. "So if we all combine our powers together, we can form a summoning beam to bring us a new set of Digidestined, fresh and ready to fight!"_

_                        Daisuke slung his arm around Ken. "Exactly! We can even tell them to tell our parents that we're okay! Man, and people question why I admire you, Tai-san!"_

_"Eh, I get brainstorms now and then…" Taichi chuckled, scratching his head. "Can't leave Koushiro to do all the work…"_

_            "There was always more to you than being our braindead leader," joked Yamato as he elbowed his partner in the shoulder._

_"So, how exactly do we do this?" Hikari inquired. "I mean, can we even be sure it'll work?"_

_            "I'm not sure in the least," admitted Taichi. "But like Mimi said, we're out of other things to do."_

_Iori looked at his D-3 curiously. "…And we're going to do this, how?"_

_                        Taichi smiled and held his Digivice out upwards. "Everyone hold their device like this."_

_The other eleven nodded and mimicked Taichi's actions._

_            "Now think really hard," Taichi ordered, closing his eyes. "Will it…to come.."_

_All of the Digidestined closed their eyes on command, and begun to concentrate. From Taichi's Digivice, an orange beam of light shot out and flew high into the sky. Shortly after, more colored beams followed. Blue, Red, Purple, Pink, Yellow, Green, Black…_

_            The columns of light combined into a bright explosion in the sky. Everyone opened their eyes to behold what they had caused. The rapidly-flashing explosion slowly seemed to be spawning another ball of light, which flickered as it floated away from the large come-together of lights. The Digidestined watched silently as the ball of light started floating off slowly towards the ocean…_

_                        All became quiet and tranquil as the ball ever-so-slowly floated out of the Chosen's sight._

_                                    As it did leave the sight of everyone, the explosion dissipated and the lights dispersed._

_Everyone lowered their Digivices simultaneously._

_"We did it…" breathed Taichi. "Our distress call…if that's what that **thing** is…"_

_            Koushiro squinted towards the ocean side. "It seems to have made it past the barrier…"_

_"I guess all we can do is wait, then," Takeru said softly._

_            "And hope," added Yamato. "I can only guess how much longer we can last out here, defenseless…"_

*

Lee looked very interested. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through all this trouble," he apologized.

            "Hey, no one's to blame for it," insisted Yamato. "Except the Digimon in question…"

"I'm wondering, though…" figured Lee. "How did we get chosen to help, if we're not Digidestined?"

                        Yamato looked uneasy. "That's what I'm wanting to know. Also, you weren't summoned…"

"We weren't," recalled Lee. "We got here like how you did…"

            Yamato looked down. "The power of Will is a very odd thing," he said. "Maybe it created another contest…"

"So much for helping," Lee said with a sigh. "We came here totally uninformed, now we'll probably get sealed off just like you…" Lee paused for a moment. "Not that I'm saying it's your fault or anything."

                        "Don't throw in the towel just yet," Yamato advised. "As long as they don't know you're here, you guys still might be in the game."

Lee shook his head in sorrow. "I wouldn't count on that…"

            "No way," Yamato groaned. "Have you had to fight them already?"

"No," Lee replied. "Actually, the reason I ran all the way out here was because of a Digimon bothering _me_ personally. None of my friends would believe me…" He started to look pained. "Not even my closest friends…"

                        "Strange," commented Yamato. "How exactly was this going about?"

"Well, at first I thought I was just hallucinating it," Lee admitted. "But there's been this voice mocking me, and calling me Tamer…ever since last night. It mentioned things like a great battle, how this isn't really a vacation…and some 'fools who called for us'…"

"Damn it!" shouted Yamato. "So they already know…"

            Lee looked down. "I never could get a clear view of who was talking to me, but I could tell it was a Digimon," he held a hand protectively against his throat. "Just today, I think it was trying to get me…in the bathroom…"

"Your friends still don't believe you?" Yamato asked, looking concerned. 

            "No…" Lee whispered. "This Digimon has a knack for going as quickly as it comes. When the others came to me, it was like nothing happened at all…so I can't really blame them for not believing me, somewhat…still…"

Yamato nodded. He looked determined as he sat up very straight. "It's time they've woken up and smelled the coffee, then. It's no hallucination, Lee. And if they know you're here…then it might be too late already."

            "I just don't get how they could tell I was a Tamer," wondered Lee. "I don't even have my D-Arc with me, much less my own Digimon…no one else except Ruki brought them! But they were after me…"

                        "It doesn't matter," Yamato explained. "Just because you don't have your Digimon and your device with you doesn't mean that you're not a Digidestined inside…or in your case, a Tamer."

"So I was just the lucky one to get teased before the fight," Lee muttered. "Can they seal us if we don't have our devices with us, Yamato-san?"

            "I'm…not sure," Yamato pondered. "I'm only saying that because everyone in my group brought theirs along, so everyone got sealed by default…but if they can't seal you, then maybe all hasn't been lost yet. Just tell your friend who did bring theirs along to be careful…"

            "Of course," said Lee. "But even if we're not sealed…it's going to be hard for Renamon to defeat these evil Digimon all by herself. Our Digimon are so far away…"

"We'll think of something," Yamato assured. "We know our devices can summon people, at least…maybe your friend's can summon your devices…and summon your Digimon, too."

                        "That's just in theory, though," Lee reminded. "But I guess it's the best we can do."

Yamato stood up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think a little meeting is in order."

            "You mean, your group meets up with my group?" asked Lee.

"Exactly," Yamato nodded to him. "After all, the best chance we have against these evil Digimon is if we all fight together."

Lee smirked as he stood up. "Where have I heard that before…" He extended a hand. "Nonetheless, I couldn't have said better, Yamato. I'd be more than happy to meet the Digidestined."

            Yamato accepted. "And I'm interested in your group as well, Lee. I'm sure with our powers combined, we can make short work of these tyrants, and maybe we can make a little use of our vacation in the long run."

                        Lee chucked a bit. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, now!"

"No, I'm serious," Yamato insisted. "Anyway, how about I meet some of your friends right now? They ARE looking for you, right?"

            "Yeah, I almost forgot," said Lee as he looked back at the water. "Come on, I'll lead you to them."

*

"This is so stupid," Ruki said with a huff. Draped in a black cloak with sunglasses, she was standing over a part of the beach which she was quite familiar with. "Just how far can that little bastard go in half an hour?"

She was about to turn around and leave, when something hit her. She looked into the sky, and noticed it was almost sunset. Ruki looked down thoughtfully as the area around her was growing quieter by the minute. Pretty soon she was the only person there…

"Now this is just getting creepy," she said to herself. "I'm out of here." She started to leave again…but stopped.

The shell.

Ruki instinctively started to sweat. She remembered that shell…she remembered _touching_ that shell…

_'See, I'm not such a bad person. I'm completely touchable, and so are you.'_

Ruki hopped away from the shell, clearly frightened.

_'You're not as cold as you make yourself out to be!'_

"He would never say a thing like that to me," Ruki growled. She kicked the shell towards the ocean, and watched it fall into the water.

'Aishiteru…' 

Ruki gasped and ran towards the water, picking up the shell. She grasped it tightly and glared at it. "How could I let myself…"

"Ruki?"

Ruki turned around quickly. "Renamon?!"

            Renamon bowed her head. "I have returned."

"I see," noted Ruki as she looked down at what Renamon was carrying. "Look, I know I don't let you go out much, but I'd like to HOPE you even remember what Lee _looks_ like."

                        Renamon didn't answer. It just took a few seconds for Ruki to do a doubletake.

"R-Renamon…! That's…!"

            "A Digimon."

Ruki instinctively took out her D-Arc and scanned the Digimon Renamon had brought along.

                        "Gabumon, a Reptile Digimon, Rookie Level…he's a Data-type…special attack…Blue Blaster."

"Pleased to meet you!" greeted Gabumon. "Um, would you mind putting me down, Renamon?"

            "Of course," answered Renamon as she released the smaller Digimon. "Ruki, I believe you owe Lee an apology."

"H-how is this possible…?" Ruki asked, horrified. "Renamon, why are you being so CASUAL…?"

                        "He's not an enemy," Renamon simply said.

"Tell me how you know this!" Ruki shouted, becoming more stern. "What's going on here, exactly?"

            Renamon sighed and looked to Gabumon. "Lee made a bit of a discovery while he was in hiding…"

"So, is this young lady your partner, Renamon?" Gabumon asked as he extended a paw to Ruki. "I'm charmed."

                        Ruki folded her arms. "Makino Ruki. What's it to you?"

"Ruki," Renamon said in a serious tone. "Gabumon isn't an enemy because he has a human partner."

            "…Another Digimon Tamer?!"

                        "Not quite," said Gabumon. "Renamon's told me a bit about you, Ruki-san. Digimon Queen…?"

"That's me," Ruki confirmed.

            "Then surely you've heard of the Digidestined, aka the Chosen Children."

Ruki paused, and took off her sunglasses. "You're…"

            Gabumon nodded. "The name of my partner is Ishida Yamato."

"Lee is with Yamato right now, discussing things," Renamon informed. "It seemed to be important he did so, because it just so happens that there _are_ evil Digimon lurking around this island, Ruki. As he predicted."

                        "No way," whispered Ruki. "He was just pulling our legs…"

"I'm afraid his fears of an evil Digimon cult being here are true, Ruki," said Renamon. "He said he would return to you soon. In the meantime, I think it's our job to inform the others before it's too late."

            "I guess so…" Ruki looked down at the sand. This was a lot of information to take in for such a short amount of time… 

*

"It's hopeless," bemoaned Takato. "No one's found a trace of him and we must've searched the entire area within a 2-mile radius! It's insane!"

            "I wouldn't worry so much, Takato," said Kenta. "For all we know, he's still inside the hotel. 'Kazu-chan will find him, no problem."

"I just don't like the idea of him running away from us," Takato wailed. "I know he's gone a little nutty on this whole Evil-Digimon-Are-Following-Us thing, but if it's getting to him so much that he's really getting upset about it, I don't know what to think…!"

            Kenta sighed. "It could just be sunstroke or something. I mean, as long as I've known Lee-kun, he rarely gets out of the house. He's probably not used to all this sunlight. …Well, I HOPE that's all what's wrong with him…"

                        "I'll never forgive myself…" Takato sputtered as he fell to his knees. "If he gets hurt…"

"You really need to calm down," Kenta advised. "Look, he's probably not mad at YOU…"

            "How can I be calm, Kenta?!" cried Takato. "This is LEE we're talking about!"

"Good point," Kenta agreed. "Still, I don't think he's hurt or anything. So please, don't beat yourself up over it…"

                        "I just can't help it," Takato said sadly. "Kenta, you just don't understand…"

"Well, there's lots of things in the world I don't understand," Kenta said as he took off his glasses and started wiping them with his shirt. "Sure, I'd probably worry a lot if Hirokazu freaked out and ran away from us, even though he DOES actually know how to take care of himself…but you need to get it through your head that Lee's not going to go off and kill himself just because he's alone. He has more sense than that, Takato. It's time you've realized that."

"Maybe I just care too much," Takato muttered as he sad down. "Then again, love does that to you…"

            "No kidding," Kenta commented as he put his glasses back on. "You guys must've bottled up those emotions for YEARS in advance. It's amazing how…not-wild you guys are over each other."

                        Takato huffed and looked away. "Just because we've been madly in love with each other for several years doesn't mean that we're going to do every dirty thing in the book the first chance we get. For the last time, Kenta, we're not like you and 'Kazu. We're just…not to that point yet." He started to smile. "Not like we need to be on your level, anyway."

                        "Whatever," grumbled Kenta. "Just stop whining, please."

"Takato-chan…!"

Takato and Kenta looked off in the distance. Two men were running over to them…

Tears of joy flooded out of Takato's eyes. "Lee-chan!!"

The Begoggled One stood up quickly and started running over to him. Kenta followed at a much slower pace. Both pretty much ignored Yamato, who was clearly seen with Lee, as the two pairs met.

            Waves crashed onto the shore, splashing water everywhere as Takato leapt into Lee's arms and welcomed him with a deep kiss. Lee happily returned it and held Takato tightly as they embraced.

Yamato looked at this and only smiled. Kenta finally noted Yamato's existence.

            "Oh, did you find him, sir?" Kenta asked him. "If so, we really appreciate it!"

"No problem," said Yamato. "Actually, he found me, but I'll explain that later."

            Takato released Lee, both sets of eyes locked on to each other's. "Daijoubu…?"

"Don't worry," Lee assured, petting the shorter boy's head. "Nothing happened. Everything's fine."

            "How could I not worry?" asked Takato. "How could ANYONE not worry?"

Lee closed his eyes. "I'm really sorry…I just…snapped, I guess…I won't do it again."

"Especially since he's not hallucinating, as you think," Yamato piped up. "He's told me the whole story."

            "Oh, pardon," said Takato as he bowed to Yamato. "Thanks for finding-…what do you mean, he _told_ you?"

Lee stood defensively in front of Yamato. "You two, you need to trust this guy. This is Yamato. Yamato, these are my friends, Takato and Kenta."

                        "A pleasure," Yamato nodded to them both. "Yeah, Ishida is my last name."

"Matsuda." "Kitagawa."

            "I want you guys to treat Ishida-san with respect," ordered Lee. "He may be our ticket in getting out of this alive."

"Wait, you still haven't told us anything," said Kenta. "What's this all about? Just what did you TELL him, Lee-kun?"

                        Yamato dug into his pocket. "You're the Digimon Tamers, correct…?"

Takato and Kenta were immediately taken aback. "Lee, you can't just tell the whole world about that…!"

            "Of course not," agreed Lee. "But Ishida-san had his own secret to share, so it was a trade-off, sort of."

"What are you implying…?" Takato inquired.

            Yamato unveiled his own Digivice, and held it out to the group. "Oh, I'm just an original Digidestined, nothing special, hm?"

                        Takato gasped. "That…thing's for real!"

Yamato looked at it. "It's still glowing, too…" He shook it. "Damn it!"

            "Ours never glow without a reason," noted Takato. "Are you sure it's just glowing for the sake of glowing?"

"No way," Yamato answered, still shaking it. "But it's sure not telling me much by just glowing…"

                        "We need to be on our guard," said Lee. "Yamato told me himself that he's encountered some dangerous, evil Digimon lately…his whole group has."

            "Is that true?" Takato asked again. "What's this evil force?"

"Not sure of the name," Yamato said, looking away from his Digivice. "We don't even know their motivation for all this. But which one of you brought a Digivice along?"

            "That would be Ruki," Kenta informed. "She's not with us right now. I think she's on the opposite end of the beach or something, but she's not far away."

                        "We need to find her, then," Yamato said, narrowing his eyes. "Before it's too late."

            "I wonder," pondered Lee. "Maybe your Digivice is trying to warn us of something…"

Yamato gasped and looked to Lee. "Maybe! A Digimon might be coming for her! We need to get her out of danger before she gets sealed, too! She might be our only chance of making out of this alive."

            "Wait a second," Takato interrupted. "What's exactly going on here?"

"There's no time to explain it," said Yamato. "We need to find that Ruki kid and her Digimon before—"

"Takato!"

The group looked behind them as they saw Juri running towards them happily. She was dragging a familiar man behind her, who was having a time keeping up with her.

            "Hey, isn't that the ice cream guy from yesterday?" Kenta wondered out loud. 

"Is is," said Takato. "What's he doing here with Juri…?"

                        Yamato smirked. "Oh, Taichi. How the mighty have fallen."

"I'm glad I found you guys!" Juri yelled out happily as she reached the group. "I found the ice cream man from yesterday, and he told me this really great story that you guys will never believe…!"

            "Yama?" The man gasped. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Yamato said with a sneer. "Especially why you've sunk down to the level of selling ice cream, Taichi. But I don't have a lot of time right now…"

                        "It was all I could do this week!" Taichi shouted. "I don't see YOU taking up any good jobs…"

            "You two know each other?" Juri guessed. "That's wonderful! And Lee's here! Thank goodness!"

"What are we sitting around here for?!" Yamato shouted. "We need to find that Ruki kid, now!"

                        "You know Ruki, too…?" Juri was a looking a little paranoid now.

Lee shook his head in frustration. "I can feel something coming any second…we all need to listen to Yamato and find Ruki! If we don't, we'll be stuck here forever!"

            Taichi looked distant. "Yamato, just who the hell did you find…"

"I'll explain later!" Yamato cried as he grabbed Taichi's arm and started running. "But we need to go, NOW!!"

                        Takato, Kenta and Juri looked on, dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?!" Lee called out as he followed Yamato and Taichi. "Get a move on! HURRY!"

Kenta blinked. "Um…do EITHER of you know what the hell just happened…?"

            "Not really," Juri trailed off…

"I don't have a clue," Takato admitted, looking serious. "But apparently Lee-chan does! Let's find out what this is all about!" With that, he started running after them.

                        Being as clueless as Takato, both Kenta and Juri brought up the rear and followed him.

Everyone's running ceased simultaneously as they heard an explosion. In the water. They turned to face the ocean to see a shadowy figure emerge from the water and into the sky. Yamato and Taichi glared, as if they were familiar with his happening. The Tamers were looking frightened when the figure's details were coming into light.

Lee was terrified. "That's…that's one of them…isn't it…?"

Yamato nodded solemnly. "This is an enemy. Of course, I can't get a reading on it…!"

            "Great," Taichi growled. "We need Koushiro, or one of the new generation teams…"

"What are we going to do?!" Kenta wailed. "We're defenseless! What's a Digimon doing here, anyway?!"

                        Juri screamed and hid behind Takato. "You're the leader, Takato! Give a suggestion…!"

Takato gulped. "I wish I could, Juri…" He looked to the others. "I just…don't have any idea on what to do!"

"That's simple," the putrid, inhuman voice of the Digimon cracked. "You fight, of course!"

            Lee started to sweat. "If only Gabumom or Renamon were here…there's no way we can fight!"

"We may not have a choice, kid," Taichi said, gritting his teeth. "We…may not have a choice."

"Enough talk," said the Digimon. "I smell new prey…fresh and ripe…ready to be sealed!"

[Annnnnd…it's to be Continued!]


End file.
